Hier était l'histoire
by Mary Frankenstein
Summary: Un mois après le décès de Sirius, Harry reçoit une lettre qui chamboulera à tout jamais sa vie. Il apprend un secret caché depuis des années par son entourage. Il n'arrive plus à distinguer le vrai du faux, le bien du mal. Mais qu'importe les mensonges et les vérités, il n'y a qu'une seule chose qui compte dans cette histoire, celle de retrouver son fils.
1. Prologue

**Titre :** Hier était l'histoire

 **Disclaimer :** HP est la propriété de JKR. Comme la majorité des auteurs de potterfictions, j'emprunte les personnages de Rowling pour écrire mon histoire.

 **Catégorie :** Romance

 **Rating :** T (Je pense changer le rating un peu plus tard)

 **Couple :** Harry/Voldemort

 **Bêta :** Je suis à la recherche d'un(e) bêta. Si quelqu'un voudrait bien corriger mes coquilles, n'hésitez surtout pas à m'en faire part. Pour le moment, en attendant de trouver quelqu'un, je corrige moi-même les fautes d'orthographes.

 **Note importante :** Salut ! C'est la première fois que je me lance dans cette aventure et j'espère que comme première potterfiction tout droit sortie de mon cru, vous ne serez pas déçu(e)s.

Je ne vais pas trop m'éterniser car je sais que beaucoup ne lisent pas les notes d'auteur et je le sais puisque j'ai l'habitude de ne pas le faire, bien trop impatiente de lire une histoire. **MEA CULPA**. Donc, comme je le disais, je n'allais pas trop m'éterniser mais en fait, c'est que je suis en train de faire et je m'en excuse sincèrement. Sorry !

Bref ! En résumé, cette histoire part d'un défi qui m'a été lancé par **Dustin Potter Hoffman Snape**. Nous étions en train de discuter de son nouveau projet lorsqu'elle m'a demandé de lui faire une fic en cadeau. Trop occupée par SES NOMBREUSES FICS en cours, elle ne pouvait pas en écrire une autre et Merlin qu'elle peut être chiante parfois ! Je n'ai pas cédé à ses caprices (oui, elle sait être capricieuse lorsqu'elle le veut et entêtée en plus de ça) et après avoir versé quelques larmes de crocodiles qui n'ont eu aucun effet sur moi, elle a décidé de changer de tactique. Vous vous en doutez, je me suis faite avoir et résultat, je me retrouve à relever un défi qui au départ ne m'enchantait guère mais **DPHS** sait être convaincante quand elle le souhaite.

 **Le défi :** Un mois après le décès de Sirius, Harry reçoit une lettre qui chamboulera à tout jamais sa vie. Il apprend un secret caché depuis des années par son entourage. Il n'arrive plus à distinguer le vrai et le faux, le bien et le mal. Mais qu'importe les mensonges et les vérités, il n'y a qu'une seule chose qui compte dans cette histoire, celle de retrouver son fils dont il ne connaît pas l'identité mais qu'il est décidé à retrouver quoi qu'il lui en coûte.

Comme vous devez vous en doutez, je connais l'identité du fils tout comme **DPHS**. Et non, je ne vous dirais pas qui il est. Ce sera à vous de trouver.

 **AVERTISSEMENT :** Ceci est un SLASH. Je répète, ceci est un SLASH ! Tous les homophobes doivent quitter cette page en raison de leur présence non désirée. Je répète, ceci est un SLASH, les homophobes sont priés de fermer l'onglet de cette page et d'aller voir ailleurs si j'y suis. Veuillez quitter cette page dans le calme et ne pas m'attaquer avec vos insultes et messages violents.

 **Petite note de l'auteure :** J'espère que vous prendrez autant de plaisir à lire cette histoire que moi j'en prends à l'écrire. Sur ce, je vous souhaite une agréable lecture.

 **Dédicace :** A ma petite chipie préférée et unique, Dustin Potter Hoffman Snape.

* * *

 **Prologue**

* * *

Harry Potter était un jeune homme bien trop mince pour son âge à la chevelure débraillée. Il s'était endormi sur la table de son bureau et son visage était éclairé par la petite lampe du bureau. Sur ses joues creuses et rouges, l'on pouvait voir des sillons de larmes. Ses yeux étaient gonflés. Il avait fini par s'endormir après avoir pleuré toutes les larmes de son corps, la perte d'un être cher, celle de son parrain.

Harry avait passé le début de son été, enfermé dans sa chambre, sans presque jamais quitter le fauteuil dans lequel il restait assis, devant la fenêtre, à regarder le soir tomber sur la rue.

Harry dormait la bouche grande ouverte, les lunettes de travers. Sa chambre était parsemée d'objets divers et d'une bonne quantité de détritus. Des plumes de hibou, des trognons de pommes et de papiers de bonbons étaient répandus sur le sol, des grimoires s'entassaient pêle-mêle sur son lit, parmi des robes de sorcier enchevêtrées.

Harry fit un bond sur sa chaise lorsqu'il fut réveillé par des bruits provenant de la fenêtre de sa chambre. Il remit ses lunettes en place sur son nez et regarda le hibou qui cognait sans cesse à sa fenêtre. Il se leva d'un geste lent de sa chaise et alla ouvrir au hibou qui commençait grandement à s'impatienter.

Le hibou lui remit le courrier qu'il tenait dans son bec et n'attendit aucune récompense de la part du gryffondor qu'il s'en était déjà allé, sitôt sa mission accomplie.

Harry se frotta les yeux et posa son regard sur le courrier. C'était une lettre au papier jauni. Il la tourna dans tous les sens, surpris de constater qu'on lui avait écrit. Cela faisait un mois qu'il se trouvait chez les Dursley et il n'avait reçu aucune lettre provenant de ses amis. Encore une restriction de Dumbledore.

Il décacheta le sceau à la cire de la lettre tout en se demandant qui pouvait bien lui écrire. Il reconnut sans mal l'écriture fine et élégante de son parrain. Il alla prendre place dans son fauteuil et se dépêcha de lire le contenu de la missive.

 _Cher Harry,_

 _Je dois t'avouer qu'il m'aura fallu écrire plusieurs brouillons avant de finir par trouver quelque chose de correct. Je ne sais comment te le dire ni comment te l'expliquer._

 _Gryffondor ! Si tu savais comme il m'est difficile à l'instant de te dire tout ce que je sais et tout ce que tu dois savoir. Quoi qu'il en soit, j'espère que cette lettre t'aidera dans un futur proche et que tu pourras enfin redevenir celui que tu aurais toujours dû être._

 _Si tu lis cette lettre aujourd'hui, c'est que j'ai quitté ce monde et sache que je regrette de ne pas être là pour toi comme tu l'as été pour moi._

 _J'ai très peu de temps devant moi mais je veux que tu lises attentivement cette lettre et que tu me croies sur paroles sans douter de quoi que ce soit. Je ne t'ai jamais trahi et encore moins menti. Jamais. Alors, je te prie de me faire à nouveau confiance et de retenir ce que je vais te révéler. Il en va de ta survie et de celle du monde sorcier._

 _Récemment, j'ai appris quelque chose qui a bouleversé toutes mes croyances. J'en suis venu à douter des personnes en qui j'avais placé ma confiance. Je ne crois plus en rien désormais et je ne sais vers quelle personne te guider pour t'aider dans ta prochaine quête._

 _J'ai découvert que tu n'étais pas Harry James Potter. Du moins, tu as été adopté par James et Lily qui n'avaient pas connaissance de ta véritable histoire, tout comme moi. Je n'ai découvert la vérité qu'en surprenant une conversation entre Albus et Alastor qui parlait d'un certain dénommé_ _ **Caelum**_ _._

 _Comme tu t'en doutes, j'ai écouté leur conversation et ce que j'ai appris a été choquant et révoltant ! Par Godric ! Mes mains en tremblent encore au souvenir de ce fameux jour._

 _Tu serais_ _ **Caelum Malfoy**_ _, frère cadet d'Abraxas Malfoy. Oui, Harry, ou devrais-je désormais dire Caelum, tu es un Malfoy. Aussi surprenant que cela puisse paraître, tu n'es pas né à cette époque. J'ai fait des recherches sur toi et j'ai appris que tu étais né le 22 juin 1928 et serait décédé lors d'une explosion le 11 mars 1960. Ton corps ne fut jamais retrouvé._

 _Je sais que ce que je suis en train de te révéler peut te paraître fou et complètement tiré par les cheveux mais je te jure sur mon honneur de gryffondor que c'est l'entière vérité. Depuis le début, tu es manipulé. On nous manipule, Harry ! Pardon, …Caelum._

 _Tout ceci n'était qu'un coup monté par Dumbledore et bien d'autres (je ne sais pas qui d'autre connaît l'histoire mais méfie-toi d'Alastor et du reste des membres de l'ordre). Dumbledore et d'autres t'ont attaqué et ce sorcier vicieux et retors t'a lancé un sortilège qui t'a rendu amnésique. Ils t'ont placé dans une institution psychiatrique moldue sous un faux nom, sachant pertinemment que personne ne te retrouverait là-bas puisque tu avais été déclaré mort._

 _Tu y es resté pendant de longues années sans aucun souvenir de ta vie et puis un jour, petit à petit, tu as commencé à recouvrer la mémoire. Dumbledore renouvela le sortilège d'amnésie d'année en année mais d'après ce que j'ai compris, tu te serais prévenu et tu te serais laissé des indices un peu partout. (Ces indices, Dumbledore les recherche toujours à ce jour et il a confié cette mission à Alastor car il craint qu'un jour ta mémoire ne te revienne de nouveau)._

 _À cause de ces indices, il fut difficile de te faire tout oublier complètement alors Dumbledore changea de tactique. Il te retira de cette institution et te lança un puissant sortilège de magie noire qui permit de te rajeunir en apparence mais aussi mentalement puis, il te fit adopter par James et Lily qui n'arrivaient pas à avoir d'enfants. Ils t'adoptèrent par le sang et procédèrent à un rituel ancestral pour que tu sois complètement leur fils. Et c'est ainsi que naquit Harry James Potter._

 _Harry James Potter est un enfant créé de toutes pièces par Dumbledore. Harry James Potter n'a jamais en réalité existé et cette guerre que tu penses mener pour la lumière n'est en réalité qu'une machination de ce grand malade. Je ne connais pas tout de l'histoire mais ce que je peux t'affirmer c'est que Dumbledore est encore plus fou que Voldemort et je ne sais pas qui est mieux que l'autre dans tout ça._

 _J'ai essayé de t'en parler après avoir découvert cette monstrueuse mascarade mais je ne pouvais le faire en étant constamment surveillé par un membre de l'ordre. Je suis sincèrement désolé de n'avoir pu te prévenir plus tôt._

 _Je ne sais si le sortilège de rajeunissement que t'a lancé Dumbledore peut être défait mais tu dois essayer de le retirer. Tu es jeune en apparence et tu ressembles énormément à James mais ce n'est pas toi. Tu es Caelum Malfoy._

 _J'aimerai pouvoir t'aider mais malheureusement je n'en aurai pas l'occasion. J'espère que cette lettre te permettra de découvrir ce qui se cache derrière la façade de papi gâteux de Dumbledore et que tu pourras montrer à la communauté sorcière qui il est réellement. Un fourbe manipulateur et un dangereux sorcier !_

 _Et ce n'est pas tout. J'espère que lorsque tu liras cette partie, tu seras confortablement assis dans un fauteuil. Car tiens-toi bien, mon ami._

 _Tu as un enfant. Un fils._

 _Comme je te l'ai dit un peu plus tôt, je ne connais pas tout de ton histoire mais selon ce que j'ai entendu, tu as un fils. Un enfant qui aurait à peu près mon âge. Je ne sais rien de lui. J'ai essayé d'en savoir un peu plus mais je n'ai rien pu trouver dans les archives du ministère et encore moins dans ceux de St Mungo. Je n'ai pas pu obtenir plus d'informations si ce n'est que la vie de ton fils est menacée._

 _Dumbledore lui ferait avalé à son insu depuis des années, un poison qui le tuerait lentement. Ce n'est qu'une question de temps avant qu'il ne succombe au poison. Tu dois agir vite et le retrouver avant qu'il ne soit trop tard._

 _Je ne sais comment t'aider à le retrouver car je suppose que tout comme toi, Dumbledore a dû faire quelque chose pour changer son apparence afin qu'il ne soit pas reconnu mais je suis sûr que tu trouveras une solution._

 _Tu le retrouveras._

 _Je dois te quitter, mon ami. J'espère que tu pourras t'en sortir mais surtout, ne fais confiance à personne ! Je ne sais quelle personne est bonne ou mauvaise pour toi. Qui est à la solde d'Albus ou qui ne l'est pas. Ne fais confiance à personne._

 _Fais attention à toi et méfie-toi de Dumbledore. Il est dangereux._

 _Même si Harry James Potter n'a jamais existé, sache que dans mon cœur, tu resteras à jamais mon filleul et qu'importe là où je serais, je veillerai toujours sur toi. Malfoy, sois-tu._

 _Bonne chance mon filleul, mon ami._

 _P.S : Tu devrais peut-être essayer de retrouver l'institution psychiatrique dans laquelle tu fus enfermé pendant près de vingt-ans. Là-bas, peut-être, trouveras-tu des indices qui pourront t'aider._

Harry laissa la lettre lui glisser entre les doigts tandis que son cœur tambourinait cruellement dans sa poitrine. Il sentit à peine les larmes qui piquèrent le coin de ses yeux et qui roulèrent lentement sur ses joues.

Il ne saurait expliquer ce qu'il ressentait à l'instant mais le premier mot qui lui venait spontanément à l'esprit était amertume. Il était amer et se sentait trahi. Il était dégoûté par ce qu'il venait d'apprendre. Il avait l'impression d'être un pantin, une marionnette entre des mains puissantes.

C'était effroyable cette douleur qui l'assaillit alors que les mots de la lettre de Sirius s'imprimaient au fer rouge dans son esprit. Il avait envie de tout casser, de tout envoyer valser.

Qu'avait-il fait pour mériter un tel destin ? Pour être trompé aussi affreusement ? Pour être manipulé avec tant de cruauté ?

Il sentit son cœur se resserrer. Une douleur effroyable lui poigna les entrailles et lui coupa le souffle. Il était révolté et voulut hurler. Alors, il le fit. Il hurla sa douleur mais aussi et surtout, sa colère, son indignation, sa haine.

Dumbledore le manipulait pendant tout ce temps et lui, il n'avait jamais rien vu. Il ne s'en était jamais douté. Il n'était que tromperies et mensonges. Rien n'était vrai. Absolument rien.

Il sanglota et tomba à genoux sur le plancher de sa chambre. Il empoigna la lettre dans sa main et laissa ruisseler des larmes sur le papier. Il renifla alors qu'il relisait ce nom qui n'était autre que le sien. Son véritable nom.

Caelum Malfoy. Il était un Malfoy et s'il devait se référer à la lettre de son parrain, de Sirius, il était un vieil homme. Un homme âgé de 68 ans. Il était vieux. Mais ce n'était pas tout, il était aussi père. En plus d'être un Malfoy et oncle de Lucius Malfoy par conséquent grand-oncle de Draco Malfoy, il était papa. Il avait un enfant dont il ne connaissait strictement rien. Un fils qui perdrait bientôt la vie s'il ne faisait rien.

Il ricana doucement puis se mit à rire. Il était pris d'un rire nerveux. Rien que ça. Il était un Malfoy et papa d'un garçon qu'il ne connaissait pas.

Il rit pendant de longues minutes. Ses nerfs avaient fini par le lâcher. La nouvelle difficile à avaler. Dire qu'il allait revoir Dumbledore dans peu de temps.

Comment réagirait-il lorsqu'il se retrouverait face à l'homme en sachant ce qu'il savait désormais ? L'achèverait-il ? Il en était capable. En lui, bouillonnait une rage indescriptible, puissante et grondante. Mais la colère n'avait jamais été une bonne conseillère. Ce ne serait pas en attaquant Dumbledore qu'il retrouverait son fils et qu'il recouvrerait sa mémoire.

Pour une fois, il allait devoir faire marcher ses méninges et ne plus compter sur l'incroyable cerveau de son amie Hermione. Il allait mener pour la première fois de sa vie une enquête tout seul.

Et il se jura de retrouver son fils et de faire payer ces années de séparation à Dumbledore. Il le ferait regretter tout cela et ne retrouverait sa quiétude que lorsqu'il se serait vengé.

* * *

 **Certaines fautes et oublis de mots auraient sûrement échappé à mon œil de faucon, je vous prie donc d'excuser ma piètre écriture. J'espère, malgré tout, que cela n'aura pas gâché votre lecture. Lorsque je trouverai un(e) bêta, je promets de tout recorriger.**

 **Sinon et ce prologue ? Qu'en dîtes-vous ? C'est un bon début ?**

 **Je suis un peu anxieuse et je ne sais si ce premier jet vous plaira. J'ai un peu peur de vos réactions, je l'avoue.**

 **Avez-vous trouvé qui était le fils de notre survivant (enfin de Caelum) ?**

 **Je vous souhaite une excellente soirée et un très bon Euro 2016.**


	2. I - L'escapade de Caelum

**Ce que dit l'auteure :** Coucou ! Comment allez-vous ? De mon côté tout baigne. C'est l'été donc la vie est belle et chaude !

Oh Merlin ! Si vous saviez ! J'ai failli faire une syncope lorsque j'ai vu le nombre de reviews. Je n'en croyais pas mes yeux. C'était de la folie ! Je ne pensais pas sincèrement en récolter autant. En fait, je ne pensais pas en avoir du tout. Et c'est vraiment agréable de voir que la fic plaît à certaines personnes et qu'elles prennent le temps de m'écrire quelques mots. C'est touchant et sachez que j'apprécie beaucoup le geste. Merci ! Merci ! Merci ! Mille mercis !

Maintenant que j'ai vu qu'il y avait beaucoup de personnes qui me suivraient dans cette merveilleuse aventure, je suis en train de flipper grave car j'ai peur de décevoir vos attentes. P*****, j'ai les pétoches !

J'espère que cette suite vous plaira. (Croise les doigts)

 **Disclaimer :** Comme je le disais dans le prologue, je ne suis pas JKR donc HP ne m'appartient pas mais par contre, je suis propriétaire de cette fic et je vous prierai de ne pas copier/coller mon histoire sans mon autorisation. Merci.

 **Bêta :** En attente d'une réponse pour l'instant. (Je vous prie donc d'excuser ma Piètre écriture).

* * *

 **Chapitre I**

 **L'escapade de Caelum**

* * *

Pendant les quelques semaines qui suivirent la découverte de sa véritable identité, Caelum toujours surnommé Harry par ses proches garda le silence sur ce qu'il avait appris grâce à la lettre de Sirius. Il était resté confiné au Terrier et passait le plus clair de ses journées enfermé dans la chambre qu'il partageait avec Ronald Weasley.

Il essayait de rassembler le plus d'informations possibles sur sa vie antérieure et avait fait diverses recherches sur les sortilèges d'amnésies et leurs contresorts. Il n'avait rien trouvé de concluant dans les bouquins qu'il avait épluché et rien n'arrivait à le satisfaire.

Plus il approfondissait ses recherches et plus il s'éloignait d'une découverte possible. Il commençait à devenir irascible et insupportable à tel point qu'il s'était fâché pour un rien avec Ron. Il était méconnaissable et ses amis commençaient à se poser des questions sur son comportement.

Il était contrarié car il ne trouvait rien et s'inquiétait de jour en jour du sort de son fils. S'il n'arrivait pas à se souvenir de son passé, son fils allait mourir et il le perdrait à tout jamais. Un scénario qu'il ne souhaitait pas voir arriver.

N'ayant rien trouvé de concluant dans les nombreux grimoires qu'il avait eu sous la main, il se décida à essayer de découvrir l'identité de ce mystérieux enfant. Sirius, dans sa lettre, lui avait dit que son fils aurait à peu près le même âge que lui. Ce qui voudrait dire qu'il devait chercher dans la génération de Sirius ceux qui seraient proches de Dumbledore.

Pour trouver son fils, il s'était alors tourné vers les membres de l'ordre du phénix car c'était le seul moyen pour son enfant d'être proche du directeur.

De sa liste, il pouvait déjà rayer Sirius car ce dernier était mort et il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas être son fils puisque c'était grâce à lui qu'il avait appris qui il était réellement mais aussi parce que Sirius était mort depuis quelques mois déjà. Il pouvait aussi supprimer Dedalus Diggle car ce dernier était bien trop vieux pour être son fils. Pour ce qui était de Mondingus Fletcher, il était inutile de creuser plus loin car il était absolument sûr et certain que cet homme infect n'était pas son enfant.

Hagrid devait avoir le même âge que lui donc il était impossible qu'il soit son fils. Hestia Jones était une femme donc elle-aussi était à rayer de la liste tout comme Tonks.

Il ne restait donc plus sur sa liste que Sturgis Podmore, un membre de l'ordre dont il ne connaissait presque rien. Kingsley Shacklebolt, un auror qu'il aurait effacé de sa liste à cause de la couleur de sa peau mais comme Sirius avait supposé que son fils avait probablement un charme sur lui, il n'était pas exclu que l'auror puisse être son fils même s'il ne savait pas grand-chose de lui et encore moins de son âge mais il serait plus enclin à le barrer de la liste car il était sûr que l'auror avait quelques années de plus que Sirius donc peu probable qu'il soit son gamin. Finalement, il raya Kingsley de sa liste.

Arthur était à exclure car l'homme était plus âgé que Sirius et le reste des maraudeurs. Sur sa liste ne comptait plus que Remus Lupin et le plus improbable, Severus Snape.

Il avait désormais trois potentiels enfants dont un était le bon et au vue de la situation, il ne pouvait supprimer Snape de la liste malgré la haine qu'il lui a vouée pendant des années. Il était peut-être probable que son professeur de potions soit son fils et il était hors de question de laisser le passé d'Harry Potter interférer là-dedans.

Il n'était pas un Potter. Il ne ressentait aucune haine pour son fils, juste de l'angoisse. Il avait peur de ne pas y arriver et de le retrouver à temps.

Il passa une main sur son visage et voulut hurler sa contrariété. Il était en train de stagner depuis quelques jours et plus les heures s'écoulaient et plus son fils se rapprochait de la mort. Il rangea ses parchemins dans sa malle qu'il verrouilla avec tout un tas de sortilèges complexes et descendit à la cuisine. Il avait besoin de se restaurer un petit peu avant de reprendre ses recherches.

Depuis son arrivée au Terrier, il évitait autant que possible les Weasley ainsi que ses amis car il ne savait pas en qui avoir confiance aujourd'hui. Avec toute cette histoire, il ne savait plus qui était qui et ne pouvait pas se permettre de placer sa confiance en n'importe qui. Il en valait pour la sécurité et la vie de son fils mais aussi de la sienne car il était en danger auprès de Dumbledore.

Lorsqu'il descendit dans la cuisine, il fut accueilli par un grand sourire de Molly.

« Joyeux anniversaire, Harry. »

Il avait fini par oublier qu'ils étaient le 31 juillet aujourd'hui et que c'était l'anniversaire d'Harry Potter. Il fit un sourire à Molly et la remercia poliment sans toutefois répondre à l'étreinte de la femme.

Il trouvait Molly agréable et gentille avec lui mais il se méfiait désormais d'elle. Son monde avait basculé en quelques secondes et toutes ses certitudes avec. Il n'avait plus confiance en personne et c'était quelque chose de terrible car il avait besoin de quelqu'un sur qui s'appuyer et confier ses peines ainsi que ses secrets. Il ne pourrait y parvenir tout seul et pour l'instant, il nageait dans le flou complet.

Il y avait pratiquement toute la famille Weasley au Terrier en ce moment sauf Charlie qui se trouvait en Roumanie et Percy qui avait été mis au ban de la famille.

Dans la cuisine, il trouva Bill en train de discuter avec Arthur des nouvelles de la semaine mais il y avait aussi Remus. Caelum sentit brusquement son cœur se comprimer dans sa poitrine à la vue du lycanthrope. Il avait la mine sinistre, le visage émacié, les cheveux bruns largement sillonnés de gris, ses vêtements plus miteux et rapiécés que jamais.

« Il y a encore eu deux attaques de Détraqueurs » déclara-t-il tandis que Mrs Weasley lui servait une grosse tranche de gâteau d'anniversaire. « Le corps d'Igor Karkaroff a été découvert à l'intérieur d'une cabane, dans le nord du pays. La Marque des Ténèbres flottait au-dessus. Franchement, je suis même surpris qu'il ait réussi à survivre une année entière après avoir déserté les Mangemorts ; si je me souviens bien, Regulus, le frère de Sirius, n'a tenu que quelques jours. »

« Oui, bon, » dit Mrs Weasley en fronçant les sourcils, « il vaudrait peut-être mieux parler d'autre cho… »

« Tu as appris ce qui est arrivé à Florian Fortarôme, Remus ? » demanda Bill que Fleur abreuvait de vin. « Celui qui vendait les glaces sur le Chemin de Traverse. »

Caelum écouta la conversation sans y prendre part, son regard rivé sur le loup-garou. Il ne saurait pas l'expliquer mais il ressentait quelque chose d'inexpliqué à l'instant en dévisageant son ancien professeur. Il déglutit avec difficulté alors qu'un nœud se formait au creux de sa gorge.

Il savait que la condition de vie de Remus était difficile et qu'il était rejeté par la majorité de la communauté magique. Il n'arrivait pas à trouver d'emploi stable car personne ne souhaitait embaucher un loup-garou encore moins pendant une période aussi trouble.

Il ne put expliquer cet élan de tendresse qu'il ressentit à l'instant pour l'homme qui était assis en face de lui. Il n'avait envie que d'une seule chose : le prendre dans ses bras et le consoler comme un parent le ferait avec son enfant.

Il secoua la tête, dérouté par le fil de ses pensées. Il devait savoir si Remus était son fils ou pas et pour cela, il devait en apprendre un peu plus non seulement sur lui-même mais aussi sur la vie de Remus. Peut-être apprendrait-il des choses qui pourraient le mettre sur une piste, comme par exemple d'apprendre que l'ancien maraudeur avait été adopté par sa famille actuelle.

« Remus » l'interpella-t-il.

Le loup-garou tourna la tête vers lui.

« Oui, Harry ».

« Vous allez bien ? » lui demanda-t-il.

Remus sourit, touché par l'attention du fils de son ami.

« Très bien, Harry. Merci de t'en inquiéter. » répondit-il. « Mais ce serait plutôt à moi de te poser cette question. »

Caelum hocha la tête pour répondre à la question de Remus. Il savait que l'ancien maraudeur parlait du décès de Sirius qui était un sujet tabou dont personne n'osait discuter au Terrier avec lui, de peur de raviver des souvenirs douloureux pour lui. Un prétexte dont il se servait pour s'enfermer dans sa chambre sans avoir de compte à rendre à personne sur son mutisme.

Après cela, il ne prit plus la parole et laissa les autres parler sans jamais se mêler à la discussion. La semaine passa très rapidement et vint le samedi, jour de leurs achats sur le Chemin de Traverse. Avec la disparition d'Ollivander et de Florian Fortarôme, Molly était très tendue et pouvait partir en éclat en une fraction de secondes.

Le temps était couvert, obscur. Lorsqu'ils sortirent de la maison en attachant leurs capes, l'une des voitures spéciales du ministère de la Magie, dans laquelle Caelum avait déjà eu l'occasion de voyager un jour, les attendait à l'entrée du jardin.

« C'est bien que papa ait de nouveau réussi à en avoir une » dit Ron d'un ton approbateur en s'étalant voluptueusement sur les coussins tandis que la voiture s'éloignait du Terrier en douceur.

Fleur et Bill les regardèrent partir en leur adressant des signes de la main par la fenêtre de la cuisine. Ron, Caelum, Hermione et Ginny s'étaient confortablement installés sur la vaste banquette arrière.

« Il ne faudra pas en prendre l'habitude, c'est seulement à cause de Harry » dit Mr Weasley par- dessus son épaule.

Mrs Weasley et lui étaient assis à l'avant, à côté du chauffeur du ministère, sur la banquette qui s'était obligeamment transformée en une sorte de canapé à deux places.

« Harry a droit à la sécurité maximum. Et nous aurons aussi des renforts quand nous serons arrivés au Chaudron Baveur. »

Caelum resta silencieux : l'idée de faire ses achats entouré d'un bataillon d'Aurors ne le séduisait guère. Il avait prévu profiter de cette sortie pour faire plus d'amples recherches sur sa vraie identité mais aussi d'acheter quelques livres sur la rue commerçante proche du Chemin de Traverse, à savoir, l'Allée des Embrumes.

Heureusement qu'il avait pensé à prendre sa cape d'invisibilité pour leur sortie. Il pourrait s'échapper quelques temps sans se faire remarquer.

Ils arrivèrent bien vite sur Charing Cross Road, devant _Le Chaudron Baveur._ À place du groupe d'Aurors dont s'était attendu Caelum à voir, il vit Hagrid. C'était le demi-géant qui avait été chargé de la protection de celui qui était considéré comme Harry Potter.

Le Chemin de Traverse avait changé. Les vitrines colorées, étincelantes, qui exposaient des grimoires, des ingrédients pour potions, des chaudrons, étaient désormais masquées par les grandes affiches du ministère de la Magie qu'on avait collées par-dessus. La plupart d'entre elles, d'un violet foncé, n'étaient qu'une version agrandie des conseils de sécurité contenus dans la brochure que le ministère avait envoyée au cours de l'été, mais d'autres montraient des photos animées en noir et blanc de Mangemorts évadés. À la façade d'un apothicaire, Bellatrix Lestrange les regardait d'un air dédaigneux. Quelques vitrines étaient condamnées par des planches, notamment celle de Florian Fortarôme, le glacier. Par ailleurs, un grand nombre d'éventaires miteux s'alignaient à présent tout au long de la rue. Le plus proche, dressé devant Fleury et Bott sous une toile à rayures maculée, arborait un écriteau en carton sur lequel on pouvait lire :

 _Amulettes : efficaces contre les loups-garous,_

 _les Détraqueurs et les Inferi._

Molly et Arthur décidèrent d'aller chez Fleury et Bott avec Ginny tandis que Ron, Hermione et Caelum se dirigeaient chez madame Guipure avec Hagrid qui monta la garde devant le magasin de la petite sorcière replète.

Caelum remarqua que la plupart des gens qu'ils croisaient avaient la même expression tourmentée, anxieuse, que Mrs Weasley et que plus personne ne s'arrêtait dans la rue pour bavarder ; les clients des magasins restaient étroitement rassemblés en petits groupes, uniquement occupés par leurs achats. Personne ne paraissait faire ses courses tout seul.

Il savait que c'était le retour de Voldemort qui causait autant de remue-ménages chez les sorciers mais en ce moment, il se fichait éperdument de la guerre. Tout ce qui importait désormais pour lui c'était son fils qu'il était décidé à retrouver. Pour le reste, il laisserait Dumbledore et sa clique se démerder avec le mage noir. Après tout, ce n'était pas sa guerre. Aussi, il ne s'en mêlerait plus.

Il entra dans la boutique de Madame Guipure avec Ron et Hermione. À première vue, celle-ci paraissait vide, mais à peine la porte s'était-elle refermée sur eux qu'ils entendirent une voix familière s'élever derrière une rangée de robes de soirée pailletées de vert et de bleu.

« … ne suis plus un enfant, au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué, maman. Je suis parfaitement capable de faire mes achats _seul_. »

Il y eut une sorte de gloussement puis une voix que Caelum reconnut comme celle de Madame Guipure déclara :

« Votre mère a tout à fait raison, mon petit, personne ne doit plus se promener seul, qu'on soit un enfant ou pas n'a rien à voir avec ça… »

« Faites attention où vous mettez cette épingle, s'il vous plaît ! »

Un adolescent au visage pointu et aux cheveux d'un blond presque blanc apparut alors, vêtu d'une élégante robe de sorcier vert foncé sur laquelle brillaient des épingles, autour de l'ourlet et au bout des manches. Il s'avança vers le miroir et se regarda. Quelques instants passèrent avant qu'il n'aperçoive par-dessus son épaule le reflet de Caelum, Ron et Hermione. Il plissa aussitôt ses yeux gris clair.

« Si tu te demandes quelle est cette odeur, maman, je te signale qu'une Sang-de-Bourbe vient d'entrer ici » dit Draco Malfoy.

« Je ne pense pas qu'il soit nécessaire de tenir ce genre de propos ! » protesta Madame Guipure en sortant de derrière la rangée de vêtements, un mètre ruban et une baguette magique à la main. « Et je ne veux pas non plus qu'on se batte dans ma boutique ! » se hâta-t-elle d'ajouter après avoir vu Ron pointer sa propre baguette sur Malfoy.

Caelum afficha un visage neutre tandis qu'il regardait le jeune Malfoy. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'il faisait face à son petit-neveu. Draco était ce qui le reliait à son passé d'une manière ou d'une autre et le serpentard était peut-être l'une des solutions à son problème.

S'il avait été réellement Harry Potter, il se serait empressé de répondre à l'attaque du jeune Malfoy mais aujourd'hui, la situation avait radicalement changé. Il était un adulte, de surcroît un Malfoy. Il ne voyait plus les choses désormais de la même manière.

Aussi, il devait agir en tant qu'adulte et non en tant qu'adolescent.

« Ron, range ta baguette. »

« Quoi ? » s'écria le roux stupéfait.

« J'ai dit, range ta baguette. » ordonna-t-il froidement au cadet Weasley qui le regardait comme s'il lui était tout d'un coup poussé une seconde tête.

« Mais... »

« Tout de suite, Ron ! » exigea-t-il durement.

Ron, éberlué par le comportement de son meilleur ami, obéit à l'ordre de Caelum et rangea sa baguette à contrecœur.

Narcissa apparut à son tour et croisa le regard de Caelum qui la défiait sans ciller une seule fraction de seconde. Il n'y avait pas d'hostilité dans le regard de Caelum. Il cherchait simplement à sonder l'épouse de son neveu qui fut décontenancée un moment par lui. Elle était certainement surprise de lire dans son regard qu'il ne cherchait pas à l'attaquer.

« Maman, je crois qu'on ferait mieux de partir d'ici. Je ne veux pas de cette robe, finalement… »

Draco l'enleva en la passant par-dessus sa tête et la jeta, par terre, aux pieds de Madame Guipure.

« Tu as raison, Draco. » approuva Narcissa qui lança un regard méprisant à Hermione. « Maintenant que je vois quel genre de racaille vient se fournir ici… On trouvera mieux chez Tissard et Brodette. »

La mère et le fils sortirent alors de la boutique, Malfoy bousculant brutalement Ron au passage.

« Non mais vraiment ! » s'indigna Madame Guipure.

Elle ramassa la robe et passa l'extrémité de sa baguette magique à sa surface, comme un aspirateur, pour la débarrasser de sa poussière.

Ron se tourna vers Caelum, extrêmement furieux.

« Non mais qu'est-ce qui t'a pris ? » s'énerva le roux. « Tu as vu comment Malfoy et sa mégère de mère ont traité Hermione ?! »

« Cela ne servait à rien de chercher les ennuis » dit-il d'un ton calme.

« Franchement je ne te reconnais plus, Harry. Tu es devenu quelqu'un d'autre depuis cet été. »

« J'ai simplement grandi, Ron. » répliqua sèchement Caelum. « Chose que tu devrais aussi faire. »

Ron voulut se jeter sur Caelum mais Hermione l'en empêcha, évitant ainsi que les choses ne dégénèrent un peu plus dans le magasin de Madame Guipure qui commençait véritablement à perdre son calme. D'ailleurs, cette dernière était encore dans tous ses états lorsqu'elle s'occupa enfin d'eux.

Après leurs achats chez Madame Guipure, ils furent rejoints par le couple Weasley et Ginny. Ils firent un tour au magasin de Fred et George. Les jumeaux firent visiter leur boutique à Caelum et ils lui présentèrent leurs nouvelles inventions.

Caelum fut fasciné par tout ce que les jumeaux avaient réussi à produire. Ils étaient incontestablement des génies dans leur domaine et s'en sortaient plutôt merveilleusement bien. Il revint quelques temps plus tard dans la partie principale de la boutique et se posta dans un coin du magasin, attendant une occasion pour fausser compagnie à ses proches.

Mais malheureusement pour lui, Hermione le collait un peu trop depuis leur arrivée sur le Chemin de Traverse. Pour dire vrai, la gryffondor se comportait avec lui comme une mère poule qui surveillait farouchement ses petits. Elle était la seule personne qui n'avait pas été refroidi par son nouveau comportement. Elle se contentait d'être là pour lui sans dire un seul mot.

Caelum vit Draco, seul, remonter la rue d'un pas vif. Lorsqu'il passa devant les Farces pour sorciers facétieux, il jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule. Quelques secondes plus tard, il était déjà loin et il l'avait perdu de vue. Il était parfaitement clair que Draco avait faussement compagnie à sa mère mais pourquoi ?

Caelum fut absorbé par ses réflexions et se demanda où pouvait bien aller Draco. Il était sûr que Narcissa Malfoy n'aurait jamais laissé de son plein gré son précieux fils quitter son champ de vision. Malfoy avait dû déployer de grands efforts pour échapper à ses griffes. Caelum, connaissant Malfoy, était certain que ce ne pouvait être pour d'innocentes raisons.

Il jeta un regard autour de lui. Mrs Weasley, Ginny et Hermione étaient penchées sur les Boursouflets pendant qu'Arthur examinait avec ravissement un jeu moldu de cartes biseautées et Ron observait les étagères de Leurres. Fred et George s'occupaient de leurs clients et, au-dehors, Hagrid lui tournait le dos, surveillant la rue des deux côtés.

Il sortit sa cape d'invisibilité de son sac et s'échappa du magasin sans se faire repérer par qui que ce soit. Il suivit la direction que le jeune Malfoy avait prise et le remarqua rapidement un peu plus loin. Il le vit jeter un coup d'œil alentour puis avait disparu dans l'allée des Embrumes.

Caelum accéléra le pas et rejoignit à son tour l'allée des Embrumes. La rue adjacente consacrée à la magie noire paraissait complètement déserte. Il regarda à travers chaque vitrine mais aucune des boutiques devant lesquelles il passa ne semblait avoir de clients. Caelum supposa qu'en cette période de danger et de soupçons, il était trop compromettant d'acheter des objets liés aux forces du Mal – ou en tout cas d'être vu en train de les acheter.

Il chercha Malfoy sur l'allée et finit par le repérer dans une boutique. Celle de Barjow et Beurk. Il se cacha dans un coin et observa Malfoy qui semblait parler avec animation au vendeur. Caelum le regarda discuter un bon moment puis, un instant plus tard, la clochette au-dessus de la porte tinta avec force tandis que Malfoy sortait de la boutique en paraissant très content de lui.

Caelum attendit que le jeune Malfoy passe tout près de lui et le tira brusquement vers lui. Il plaqua sa main sur la bouche de Malfoy pour l'empêcher de crier.

« Pas un mot, compris ? » le menaça-t-il de sa baguette.

Malfoy hocha la tête, très coopératif. Caelum l'enveloppa dans sa cape et croisa le regard gris du serpentard.

« Potter ?! » s'exclama Draco.

« La ferme, Malfoy. » le rabroua sévèrement Caelum dans un chuchotement.

« Je ne la fermerai pas et je ne vais certainement pas… »

« Un conseil, Draco, tu ferais mieux de te taire si tu ne veux pas en subir les conséquences. » l'avertit-il.

« Depuis quand te permets-tu de m'appeler par mon prénom, Potty ? » demanda le serpentard.

« Depuis que je suis ton grand-oncle. » répondit Caelum sarcastique.

« Quoi ? » s'écria Malfoy.

Caelum ne tint plus et lança un sortilège de silence sur le jeune Malfoy qui perdit instantanément sa voix. Il envoya un regard haineux à Caelum qui ne prit nullement peur et qui était simplement blasé face au comportement du jeune homme. Car oui, il considérait désormais Malfoy comme un enfant. Surtout depuis qu'il avait appris qui il était réellement et quel lien le liait au jeune Malfoy.

« Suis-moi sans faire d'histoire. »

Draco fut surpris par le ton avec lequel Caelum s'adressait à lui. C'était la première fois que Potter était aussi sûr de lui et surtout très autoritaire. Il suivit celui qu'il croyait être Harry Potter dans une boutique semblable à celle de Tom du Chaudron Baveur mais en plus glauque.

Caelum retira sa cape à l'entrée de la boutique et poussa sans douceur le jeune Malfoy à l'intérieur du pub. Ils prirent place dans un coin du bar et se firent servir deux verres de bièraubeurre. Caelum retira le sortilège de silence qu'il avait posé sur le serpentard.

« Que me veux-tu, Potter ? » l'agressa aussitôt le blond.

« Ce n'est pas Potter mais Malfoy » le corrigea Caelum en avalant une gorgée de sa boisson.

« Je n'aime pas que l'on se paie ma tête, Potter. » siffla Draco irrité.

Caelum sortit la lettre de Sirius qu'il gardait constamment sur lui et la remit au jeune serpentard qui devint livide au fur et à mesure de sa lecture. Il ouvrit la bouche tel un strangulot hors de l'eau et regarda Caelum avec des yeux sortis de leurs orbites.

« Grand…Grand…Grand-oncle Caelum ? » bredouilla Draco médusé.

Caelum ricana dédaigneusement et sourit sardoniquement.

« On n'embrasse pas son grand-oncle, Dracochou ? » le taquina-t-il.

Draco devint tout d'un coup verdâtre au surnom de Caelum, comme s'il était sur le point de vomir ce qu'il venait d'avaler.

« Tout va bien ? » s'enquit Caelum faussement inquiet.

« Tu…tu…m'as…surnommé…Draco...Dracoch…beurk ! » s'épouvanta le jeune Malfoy.

Caelum éclata de rire face à la mine dégoûtée de Draco qui était horrifié par le surnom qu'il venait de lui attribuer. Il rit jusqu'à en pleurer. C'était la première fois depuis des mois, en fait depuis le décès de Sirius, qu'il se mettait à rire et il avait oublié combien il était bon de rigoler un peu de temps en temps.

Draco l'observa, perplexe.

« Qu'ai-je dit de drôle ? » demanda-t-il perplexe.

« Rien. C'est…c'est…c'est juste que…Oh Merlin ! Si…tu pouvais…voir…voir…ta…tête… » rigola Caelum.

Draco leva le menton de façon hautaine et replaça une mèche blonde qui venait de tomber sur son visage. Il ne permettait pas que l'on se moque de lui. Grand-oncle ou pas. Il était un Malfoy et personne n'avait le droit de rire de lui à ses propres dépens.

Caelum essuya la larme qui perlait au coin de son œil et reprit une attitude sérieuse. Draco sentit un frisson lui parcourir l'échine lorsqu'il croisa le regard de son grand-oncle.

« Je pensais que t'étais mort. » lança Draco.

« Je ne savais pas qui j'étais y a pas si longtemps que ça. » répliqua Caelum.

« Tu ne te souviens vraiment de rien ? » l'interrogea Draco ahuri.

« Rien » répondit Caelum « Et c'est pour cette raison que j'ai besoin de toi. »

« Moi ? » s'étonna Draco. « Pour quoi faire ? »

« Tu es mon petit-neveu. Tu sais forcément des choses sur moi que j'ignore. » dit Caelum en roulant des yeux.

« Qui me dit que ce n'est pas un piège ? »

« Si tu ne m'aides pas, je te botterai le cul lorsque j'aurai recouvré ma mémoire et je peux t'assurer que je ne te ferais pas de cadeau. » le prévint Caelum d'un ton menaçant.

Draco leva les mains en signe de paix.

« C'est bon. Pas la peine de monter sur tes grands sombrals. » le calma-t-il. « Comprends que j'ai besoin d'une preuve. Pour moi, t'as l'apparence de Potter et pas celle de mon grand-oncle. Comment saurais-je que ce n'est pas un coup monté par tes potes ou le papy gâteux ? »

Caelum devait avouer que le jeune Malfoy marquait un point et il n'avait aucune preuve à apporter au jeune homme pour prouver ses dires. Tout ce qu'il avait appris, il le tenait simplement de Sirius. Il n'avait pas d'autres sources que celle de l'ancien maraudeur et il devait avouer que c'était très peu par rapport à la situation.

« Tu devras faire avec, Draco. » dit-il au bout d'un moment. « Je n'ai pas d'autres preuves que cette lettre à t'apporter et tu es libre de m'aider ou pas. »

Draco soupesa le vrai du faux dans cette histoire et ne détecta aucune trace de mensonges sur le visage de son rival honni. Et très peu de personnes étaient au courant de l'existence de son grand-oncle qui avait été déclaré mort depuis pratiquement trente-six ans.

Il ne savait vraiment pas quoi en penser de cette nouvelle. Il devrait probablement sauter de joie d'avoir retrouvé son grand-oncle vivant mais dans son esprit subsistait encore des doutes.

« J'ai besoin d'autre chose que cette preuve. » lâcha Draco en agitant la lettre de Sirius.

« Que veux-tu ? » le questionna Caelum.

« Un serment inviolable. » répondit Draco. « Je veux ta parole que tout ce que tu me dis est la stricte vérité et non un plan orchestré par les gryffondors ! »

« Un serment inviolable ? » répéta-t-il incrédule.

Il n'avait aucune idée de ce que pouvait bien être un serment inviolable.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » demanda-t-il.

« Tu ne sais pas ce qu'est un serment inviolable ? » fit Draco étonné.

« Non, puisque je te le demande. » grogna Caelum agacé.

Draco secoua la tête avant d'entreprendre de lui expliquer ce qu'était un serment inviolable. Caelum finit par hocher la tête lorsqu'il comprit enfin l'explication du jeune homme et ce qu'il attendait de lui.

« C'est très serpentard de ta part » fit remarquer Caelum.

« Je le prends comme un compliment. » dit Draco.

« C'en était un. » confirma Caelum en souriant. « Et si j'ai bien compris ton explication, nous avons besoin d'un enchaîneur pour sceller notre accord. C'est bien ça ? »

Draco acquiesça d'un simple mouvement de tête.

« Où trouve-t-on cet enchaîneur ? » demanda Caelum.

Draco haussa les épaules.

« Ici » fit une voix féminine dans leur dos.

Caelum sentit un frisson glacé traverser sa colonne vertébrale à l'entente de cette voix si étrangement familière. Il se retourna vers la voix et resta bouche bée face à la personne qui venait de se joindre à eux.

« Granger » lança Draco avec froideur.

En effet, derrière eux, se tenait Hermione Granger. La lionne semblait lancer des éclairs à Caelum qui affichait un air abasourdi.

« Mais…que…que fais-tu là ? » l'interrogea Caelum stupéfait.

« Je t'ai suivi » répondit-elle d'un ton aride.

Elle était très en colère contre le brun et sa colère n'était pas prête de retomber pour le moment.

« Comment ? »

« Tu croyais sincèrement être le seul à pouvoir te faufiler sans se faire remarquer ? » railla-t-elle d'un ton goguenard.

« Je ne traite pas avec les Sang-de-Bourbe » siffla Draco qui était en train de se lever prêt à partir du pub.

Caelum se leva à la hâte et fit rasseoir le jeune Malfoy d'un geste violent et rapide. Draco étouffa un petit couinement et ses yeux se révulsèrent lorsqu'il sentit un goût de savon emplir sa bouche. Il écarquilla les yeux lorsqu'il constata que sa bouche était pleine de bulles de savon.

Le serpentard lança un regard à Caelum qui restait impassible face à son air épouvanté.

« Tu ferais mieux de surveiller ton langage en ma présence, Draco. » dit Caelum. « Je te rappelle que je suis ton grand-oncle et que j'ai le droit et le devoir de te punir lorsque tu profères des insultes envers ta camarade de classe. »

Hermione était stupéfaite et son regard alternait entre le jeune Malfoy et son meilleur ami qu'elle ne reconnaissait pas. Il avait complètement changé de caractère et s'était considérablement affirmé. Il émanait de lui un charisme glacial et une puissance phénoménale qui faisait trembler la lionne.

Caelum se tourna vers elle et lui fit signe de prendre place. Hermione ne se fit pas prier et s'assit en face du serpentard qui avait baissé la tête.

« Je te prie de pardonner le comportement de mon petit-neveu » s'excusa Caelum.

« Ce…ce n'est rien ».

Caelum hocha la tête et sourit à sa jeune amie.

« Alors » entama-t-il d'une voix traînante. « Comme ça, tu sais. »

Hermione hocha la tête.

« Comment ? »

« J'ai…je…j'ai découvert la lettre de Sirius en…en fouillant dans tes…affaires… »

Caelum lui lança un regard désapprobateur.

« J'étais inquiète pour toi ! » se justifia-t-elle. « Tu avais soudainement changé après le décès de Sirius. Tu ne nous parlais plus et tu t'enfermais dans la chambre pendant des heures. T'étais devenu distant et je ne savais pas quoi faire pour t'approcher, pour t'aider. Je savais que tu traversais une période difficile et je ne voulais pas que tu fasses de bêtises. Plusieurs fois, j'ai essayé de te parler mais tu me repoussais sans cesse donc je me suis dit aux grands maux les grands remèdes. J'ai fouillé tes affaires mais tu avais mis tellement de protections sur ta malle que je n'ai pas pu y accéder. J'avais l'impression de faire face à des protections de Gringotts. Puis une nuit, pendant que tu dormais, je t'ai fouillé pour savoir si tu ne consommais pas de substances illicites comme la drogue ou quelque chose comme ça. Je n'ai rien trouvé de tel mis à part la lettre de Sirius que tu gardais sur toi. C'est comme ça que j'ai appris toute l'histoire. »

Elle l'avait dit sans prendre la peine de respirer et risqua un regard vers Caelum. Il avait le visage neutre et la regardait avec impassibilité.

« Je…ne…voulais…pas…te…je…désolé » balbutia-t-elle honteuse.

Caelum secoua la tête et finit par pousser un soupir avant d'afficher un léger sourire.

« Ce n'est pas grave, Mione. Je te pardonne ».

Hermione releva la tête à la hâte et fit un grand sourire au brun. Elle avait eu peur de perdre l'amitié de celui qu'elle considérait toujours comme son meilleur ami, même si elle savait qui il était vraiment. Mais pour elle, qu'il soit un Malfoy ou Potter, cela ne changeait rien. Il était son ami et elle avait juré d'être là pour lui quoi qu'il se passe et elle comptait bien tenir sa promesse.

« Toujours amis ? » demanda-t-elle apeurée en tendant sa main au brun.

« Toujours amis » répondit Caelum avec un petit sourire.

Il serra la main que lui tendait la lionne et déposa un baiser sur celle-ci avant de poser la paume d'Hermione sur sa joue. Il plongea son regard émeraude dans celui noisette de la gryffondor et décela dans les yeux d'Hermione toute l'affection qu'elle lui portait depuis toujours.

« J'ai beaucoup de chance de t'avoir, Hermione » déclara-t-il sérieux.

Hermione rougit et détourna les yeux, embarrassée. Elle était toujours gênée avec les compliments. Ce n'était pas de sa faute. Elle en recevait si peu que cela la bouleversait à chaque fois.

Draco qui avait été oublié depuis quelques minutes manifesta sa mauvaise humeur en crachotant des bulles de savon. Hermione et Caelum ricanèrent et le jeune Malfoy leur envoya un regard noir.

« Tu veux toujours être notre enchaîneur ? » demanda Caelum à Hermione.

La jeune femme hocha simplement la tête et sortit sa baguette magique de sa poche.

Draco la regarda ahuri. Il n'arrivait pas à en croire ses yeux. Ils allaient faire un serment inviolable. Ce qui voudrait dire que Potter était bel et bien son grand-oncle et qu'il ne mentait pas. Ce n'était pas une histoire inventée par les lions pour lui tendre un piège.

Caelum se tourna vers le serpentard et retira le sortilège qu'il avait lancé au blond. Il joignit sa main à celle du serpentard qui était complètement figé par l'incongruité de la situation.

Hermione se rapprocha un peu plus d'eux et plaça l'extrémité de sa baguette sur leurs mains unies. Caelum lança un regard au blond pour qu'il puisse parler. Draco sortit de son état de stupeur et se racla la gorge avant de parler.

« Potter, me jures-tu d'être réellement Caelum Nicholas Malfoy, frère d'Abraxas Armand Malfoy, oncle de Lucius Abraxas Malfoy et grand-oncle de Draco Lucius Malfoy ? »

« Oui » répondit Caelum.

Une mince flamme étincelante jaillit alors de la baguette d'Hermione et s'enroula autour des mains de Caelum et Draco comme un fil de fer chauffé au rouge.

Le visage stupéfait de Draco brilla d'une lueur rougeâtre lorsque la flamme serra étroitement leurs mains jointes, telle une corde, tel un serpent de feu.

Caelum sourit d'un air satisfait et relâcha la main de son petit-neveu. Draco avait la gorge nouée et refusait de croire que c'était possible. Il refusait tout bonnement de croire qu'il avait son grand-oncle, vivant, là, en face de lui. Il ne voulait pas pleurer pour un truc aussi incroyable. Un Malfoy ne pleurait pas mais c'était difficile de réprimer un sanglot dans un moment pareil.

Il était difficile de tout garder pour lui alors que toute sa vie était un drame perpétuel à cause de la disparition de son grand-oncle, de cet homme qui avait tant manqué à leur famille, à leurs proches.

Il se jeta dans les bras de Caelum qui le rattrapa in-extrémis, surpris par son étreinte.

« T'es vivant » murmura Draco en pleurs. « T'es vivant ».

Les traits du visage de Caelum s'adoucirent et il prit le jeune homme dans ses bras, le serrant fort contre lui. Il avait retrouvé un des membres de sa famille. C'était bien plus qu'il n'aurait pu l'espérer et il aurait besoin de son petit-neveu pour la suite des évènements car il était décidé à retrouver son fils quoi qu'il lui en coûte.

Il leva les yeux vers Hermione qui les observait en silence, un sourire attendri aux lèvres. Heureusement qu'elle était là. Plus que jamais, il avait besoin de la présence de la lionne à ses côtés. Elle était la fille la plus douée et la plus intelligente qu'il connaisse sur cette terre. Elle serait un atout important dans ses recherches et surtout, un soutien psychologique substantiel.

Il tendit sa main gauche à Hermione qui la prit dans la sienne. Il allait y arriver. Il retrouverait son fils ainsi que sa mémoire perdue.

* * *

 **Voilà pour le premier chapitre de cette histoire. Si vous avez des remarques, des questions ou des avis, n'hésitez surtout pas à m'en faire part. C'est une histoire que l'on écrit tous ensembles et votre avis compte beaucoup pour moi.**

 **Je vous retrouve pour un second chapitre la semaine prochaine. Je vous embrasse très fort.**

 **Marie.**


	3. II - Une nouvelle difficile à encaisser

**Ce que dit l'auteure :** Je vous remercie tous pour vos commentaires et votre soutien pour cette histoire. Je suis trop contente de voir que ma fic vous plaît. C'est très cool en fait d'être auteure !

 **Bêta :** _ **LightG**_. Merci pour ta correction. Tu fais un formidable boulot.

 **Réponses aux commentaires anonymes :**

 **anonyme92 :** Pourquoi as-tu pensé à Regulus ?

 **Guest 1 :** C'est vrai que j'aime ce petit moment entre Dray et Cal, ils sont trop mignons. J'aime les scènes bisounours à vrai dire. Puisque Caelum n'est pas Harry Potter, non la prophétie n'est pas vraie. Oui, il a connu Tom à Poudlard puisqu'ils sont de la même génération. Le second parent est facile à deviner mais si tu n'as pas toujours trouvé, le second chapitre t'éclaira un peu plus.

 **Guest 2 :** Comme tu l'as dit cela pourrait être Remus mais je n'ai pas pour habitude de voir Snape en méchant. Je l'aime trop pour lui donner un tel rôle. Mais peut-être que ce nouveau chapitre t'aidera un peu plus.

 **adenoide :** Tu as raison sur un point mais Hermione s'inquiétait pour son amie. Ils apprendront à se débrouiller, je suppose. Hermione est une gentille fille qui essaie de soutenir ses amis comme elle le peut.

 **Bonne lecture à tous.**

* * *

Chapitre II

 **Une nouvelle difficile à encaisser**

* * *

Avant de se quitter, Caelum fut obligé de faire quelques achats sur le chemin de traverse et suivit les conseils de sa meilleure amie sur l'achat des livres de magie noire qu'ils auraient besoin d'étudier pour retirer le sortilège que lui avait lancé Dumbledore.

Après leur petite escapade sur l'Allée des Embrumes, ils se quittèrent et Draco retourna auprès de sa mère tandis que Caelum et Hermione regagnaient la boutique des jumeaux Weasley. Caelum avait remis à Draco une sorte de journal intime et avait la réplique, ainsi ils pourraient communiquer ensemble sans que personne ne se doute de rien.

Caelum fit promettre à Draco de ne rien dire concernant sa véritable identité. Pour l'instant, il était préférable que peu de gens soient au courant et il incluait la famille Malfoy dans le lot. Draco protesta contre ses indications mais finit par abdiquer au bout d'un moment.

Mrs Weasley avait remarqué l'absence de Caelum et d(Hermione et s'était inquiétée, cherchant à savoir où étaient passés les deux jeunes gens. Caelum et Hermione répondirent qu'ils se trouvaient dans l'arrière-boutique et qu'elle n'avait pas dû bien regarder.

Caelum passa une bonne partie de la dernière semaine des vacances à se demander qui pouvait bien être son fils. Il avait fini par rayer de sa liste Sturgis Podmore. Il avait récemment appris que le blond avait été envoyé en mission en Russie et qu'il passait le clair de son temps hors de l'Angleterre, ce qui voulait dire qu'il n'était pas proche de Dumbledore.

Sur sa liste ne restaient désormais que deux candidats : Remus Lupin et Severus Snape. Malgré le fait que la liste se soit considérablement réduite, Caelum ne savait toujours pas qui était son fils car les deux hommes étaient tout aussi proches de Dumbledore l'un que l'autre, et Severus l'était encore plus car il travaillait à Poudlard. Mais cela ne voulait pas dire que le maître des potions était son fils. Snape était peut-être proche de Dumbledore mais il était aussi proche de Voldemort. L'homme était un mangemort, même si Dumbledore clamait haut et fort que le maître des potions n'était qu'un simple espion.

Tout cela commençait sérieusement à irriter Caelum qui ne savait plus quoi faire. Hermione lui avait conseillé de se rapprocher des deux hommes afin d'en savoir un peu plus sur leur passé. Il avait essayé de discuter avec Remus mais ce dernier n'était pas disponible pour le moment car il venait de partir en mission dans le nord du pays, pour retrouver une meute de loups-garous et en faire les alliés de l'Ordre. Cela faisait bientôt six jours qu'il n'avait pas eu de nouvelles de Lupin et il commençait grandement à s'inquiéter.

Pour le maître des potions, il était obligé d'attendre la rentrée scolaire pour tenter un rapprochement.

Et pour ne rien arranger à sa situation, lui et Hermione n'avaient rien trouvé de concluant dans les livres de magie noire qu'ils avaient acheté. Rien qui ne soit semblable au sort qu'il avait reçu de Dumbledore. Rien qui ne parlerait d'un cas d'amnésie comme le sien et encore moins d'un rajeunissement, que ce soit physique ou mental.

« Qu'as-tu trouvé sur les institutions psychiatriques moldues ? » demanda-t-il en refermant le grimoire qu'il était en train de consulter.

Hermione leva les yeux vers lui et ferma l'annuaire qu'elle avait reçu il y a quelques jours de ses parents.

« Il y a une dizaine d'institutions dans tout le pays » répondit la lionne. « Mais même avec la liste de tous les asiles, nous ne pourrons pas obtenir d'informations car nous ne savons pas sous quel nom tu fus interné. »

« Ce qui veut dire que nous n'avançons toujours pas » bougonna Caelum.

« Nous avons avancé, Cal. On sait que ton fils est soit le professeur Snape soit Lupin » répliqua la brune.

« Cela ne veut rien dire, Hermione ! Je ne sais toujours pas qui il est. Ce ne sont que des suppositions ! Des hypothèses, rien de plus ! »

Caelum s'arracha les cheveux, se leva furibond du lit dans lequel il était assis et se mit à tourner en rond dans la chambre de Fred et George. Il était inquiet pour son fils et il ne savait même pas combien de temps il lui restait avant que son fils ne passe de vie à trépas.

Il allait devenir fou si cela continuait ainsi. Il n'en dormait presque plus la nuit, cauchemardant sans cesse sur la mort de son enfant dont il ne voyait jamais le visage.

Hermione poussa un soupir et se leva pour l'étreindre dans le dos. Elle faisait cela assez souvent depuis quelques jours lorsqu'elle ne savait quoi dire pour remonter le moral de son ami. Elle se contentait d'être là et de lui assurer tout son soutien.

« On va le retrouver. »

Caelum avait besoin d'y croire et se laissa aller à l'étreinte d'Hermione. La jeune femme était son seul point d'attache au Terrier. Sa relation avec Ron s'était considérablement dégradée à tel point que lui et le roux s'évitaient et ne se parlaient plus que pour échanger quelques politesses.

Molly avait bien essayé d'arranger les choses mais Ron était quelqu'un d'assez borné et de têtu. Il avait craché qu'il n'avait pas besoin d'un ami qui se prenait pour le nombril du monde et qui avait toute la communauté magique anglaise à ses pieds. Caelum n'avait rien répondu et avait décidé de laisser le roux s'enfoncer un peu plus dans sa bêtise. Il avait d'autres hiboux à fouetter.

Le lendemain matin, leur départ pour Poudlard fut plus tranquille que d'ordinaire. Caelum était pressé de revoir son petit-neveu qu'il n'avait pas revu depuis la fin des vacances. Lui et Draco avaient souvent discuté grâce à leur journal intime et il en avait appris beaucoup sur le blond. Ils avaient fait connaissance tous les deux et il avait créé des liens affectifs très forts avec le jeune Malfoy.

Lorsqu'ils furent sur la voie 9 ¾, Hermione l'abandonna car elle avait ses devoirs de préfète à remplir. Il comprit et chercha son petit-neveu dans le couloir du train mais il ne le repéra nulle part. Clignant des yeux, il jeta un regard autour de lui et s'aperçut qu'il était entouré d'un cercle de filles littéralement hypnotisées. Que c'était agaçant d'être dans la peau d'Harry Potter.

« Salut, Harry ! » lança derrière lui une voix familière.

« Dray ! » s'exclama Caelum, soulagé, en se retournant pour voir arriver le garçon aux cheveux blonds presque blancs qui essayait de se frayer un chemin vers lui.

Il était plus que ravi de revoir son petit-neveu. Certains élèves furent surpris, voire choqués de voir le célèbre Harry Potter prendre un de ses ennemis jurés, un serpentard, le fils d'un mangemort, dans ses bras. Harry Potter qui enlaçait Draco Malfoy comme s'ils étaient de vieux amis.

« C'est dingue comme tu m'as manqué ! »

« Si tu pouvais éviter de me prendre dans tes bras quand y'a du monde autour de nous. » grinça Draco des dents.

« T'es pas content de revoir ton grand-oncle ? » murmura Caelum d'un ton taquin.

Draco se détacha de l'étreinte de Caelum et lui lança un regard noir. Il épousseta sa tenue et remit sa coiffure en place sous le regard amusé de Caelum.

« Harry ! »

Caelum reconnut aussitôt la voix de Neville et le vit s'avancer vers lui en compagnie de Luna Lovegood.

« Moi je te laisse. Je n'ai pas envie de passer tout mon voyage en compagnie de gryffondors et de la folle de Serdaigle. » lança Draco.

Caelum le rattrapa par le col et l'empêcha de prendre la fuite.

« Tu restes avec moi. » siffla-t-il d'un ton qui se voulait sans réplique.

Draco retira la main de Caelum de son col d'un geste sec et toisa son grand-oncle qui affichait un large sourire.

Luna avait de longs cheveux et de grands yeux au regard nébuleux tandis que Neville était un garçon au visage lunaire.

« Luna, salut, comment vas-tu ? »

« Très bien, merci. » répondit Luna.

La serdaigle dévisage Caelum et fronça les sourcils, perplexe. Elle observa Caelum comme si c'était la première fois qu'elle le voyait vraiment.

« Oh ! On dirait deux Malfoy ! » dit-elle.

« Quoi ? » fit Caelum.

« Vous n'êtes pas un peu vieux pour aller à Poudlard ? » continua Luna.

Caelum regarda la jeune fille dérouté. Il ne comprenait rien à son charabia. Comment ça il n'était pas un peu trop vieux pour aller à Poudlard ? De quoi parlait-elle ?

« De quoi parles-tu, Loufoca ? » l'interrogea Draco.

« Dray ! » l'admonesta Caelum.

Draco ignora son grand-oncle et porta toute son attention sur Luna qui observait toujours Caelum avec cet air surpris et intrigué.

« Eh ben, vous vous ressemblez tous les deux mais lui, il est un peu plus vieux que toi. » répondit Luna.

« Que vois-tu ? » la questionna Caelum soudainement intrigué.

« Un homme assez âgé aux cheveux longs et blonds presque blancs, aux yeux gris. » répondit Luna.

« Qu'est-ce que tu racontes, Luna ? Il n'y a pas d'homme âgé ici. » lança Neville avec un petit sourire.

« J'en vois un. Les disitaters ont fini par quitter le corps d'Harry. Ils aiment bien s'amuser à changer l'apparence d'une personne. » expliqua Luna.

Neville jeta un regard incrédule à la jeune fille. Après tout, c'était Luna. Elle était la seule à voir des créatures qui n'existaient que dans son imagination. La mâchoire de Caelum se décocha subitement tandis que Draco avait les yeux ronds.

Ce n'était pas possible. Se pourrait-il que Luna n'était pas aussi folle qu'ils le pensaient et qu'elle voyait vraiment les créatures dont elle parlait si souvent ?

Caelum secoua la tête et essaya de reprendre contenance. Ce n'était pas le moment de se transformer en strangulot.

« Luna, depuis quand me vois-tu sous cet aspect ? » l'interrogea-t-il.

« Depuis quelques minutes. Je ne sens plus les disitaters voler tout autour de toi. Je crois qu'ils sont définitivement partis. » répondit Luna d'un ton pensif.

« Tu sais depuis quand ils me faisaient cette farce ? »

« Je ne sais pas depuis quand mais ils étaient déjà sur toi lorsque j'ai fait mon entrée à Poudlard. D'ailleurs, je peux en sentir quelques-uns qui volent toujours autour de Neville. J'en ai déjà senti qui volaient autour d'Hermione. Oh ! Et aussi sur le professeur Snape. » répondit-elle.

« Sur moi ?! » s'exclama Neville éberlué.

« Sur Snape ?! » s'écrièrent Caelum et Draco interloqués.

Luna hocha simplement la tête. Caelum échangea un regard avec Draco. Il se pourrait que le maître des potions soit son fils. Il sentit son cœur se mettre à battre frénétiquement dans sa poitrine et sa gorge se nouer. Il avait peut-être trouvé son petit garçon.

« Sur le professeur Lupin, aussi. » ajouta Luna, le nez en l'air.

« Lupin ! »

Caelum commençait à perdre le fil de la conversation. Se pourrait-il que le changement d'apparence ne concerne pas que son fils et lui mais aussi plusieurs autres personnes ? Si c'était le cas, pourquoi Dumbledore aurait-il changé l'apparence d'Hermione et de Neville ? Pour Snape et Lupin, il comprenait la raison puisque parmi l'un des deux hommes se trouvait son fils.

« Allons chercher une place » proposa Caelum.

Tous les quatre, ils repartirent le long du train, parmi des hordes d'élèves aux yeux écarquillés. Ils finirent enfin par trouver un compartiment vide et Caelum s'y précipita avec soulagement. Il hissa sa valise dans le filet à bagages et s'effondra sur la banquette. Il ne dirait pas non pour une bonne bouteille de Whisky pur-feu.

« Est-ce que ça va ? » s'enquit Neville.

« Je ne sais pas » répondit Caelum sincère.

Il ne savait pas s'il allait bien ou pas. Il était encore déboussolé par ce qu'il venait d'apprendre de Luna. La serdaigle le voyait sous sa véritable apparence et elle pouvait détecter les personnes qui étaient soumises à une sorte de sortilège de dissimulation.

Il avait passé tout l'été à chercher l'identité de son fils sans grand résultat et voilà qu'il retrouvait à nouveau Luna et elle le mettait sur une piste conséquente. Elle pourrait certainement l'aider à identifier son fils. Il se retint difficilement de laisser couler des larmes tandis qu'il pensait à son enfant. Il allait enfin le voir et le prendre dans ses bras.

« Luna » interpella-t-il la blonde d'une voix rauque.

« Oui. »

« Pourrais-tu me rendre un service ? » demanda-t-il.

« Oui, bien sûr. »

« Avant tout, j'aimerai que tu me fasses un serment inviolable que tout ce que je te confierais ne sera jamais dévoilé à quiconque. »

« D'accord. » accepta Luna souriante.

Caelum se tourna vers Draco qui sortit sa baguette magique de sa poche. Il était obligé de prendre des mesures de précautions pour ne pas mettre la vie de son fils un peu plus en danger. Il unit sa main à celle de Luna et Draco plaça l'extrémité de sa baguette sur leurs mains.

« Luna Lovegood, jures-tu solennellement de ne jamais rien dire concernant les secrets que je te révèlerai à qui que ce soit ? » la questionna-t-il.

« Je le jure » répondit Luna.

Une mince flamme étincelante jaillit alors de la baguette du serpentard et s'enroula autour des mains de Caelum et de Luna comme un fil de fer chauffé.

Caelum déposa un baiser sur la main de Luna et sourit à la serdaigle.

« Merci beaucoup, Luna. »

« N'est-ce pas ce que font les amis entre eux ? S'aider ? » répliqua la serdaigle.

C'était l'une de ces remarques gênantes que Luna lançait souvent et qui provoquait chez Caelum un mélange déchirant de pitié et d'embarras. Caelum hocha la tête ne sachant quoi répondre à la blonde.

« Il devrait aussi faire un serment inviolable » lança Draco en désignant Neville.

Caelum riva son regard sur le gryffondor qui essayait de se faire tout petit et qui n'avait aucune idée de ce qui se déroulait à l'instant sous ses yeux. Il ne comprenait que très peu ce qui se disaient dans le compartiment. Il y avait bien trop de mystères et de trous dans l'histoire pour qu'il y comprenne grand-chose.

« Neville, personne ne t'oblige à le faire mais si tu veux rester avec nous, tu devras faire le serment inviolable pour que tout ce qui se dira dans ce compartiment ne soit jamais révélé à qui que ce soit. » dit Caelum.

« Tu es devenu ami avec Malfoy ? » demanda Neville.

« Si tu veux en savoir plus, tu sais ce qu'il te reste à faire. » répondit Caelum.

Neville lança un regard apeuré au serpentard qui le toisait avec mépris et finit par acquiescer. Il allait faire le serment inviolable uniquement parce qu'il était curieux et qu'il ne voulait pas perdre l'amitié d'Harry. Il fit le serment inviolable et jura tout comme Luna de ne jamais dévoiler quoi que ce soit de ce qui se dirait dans le compartiment.

« Bien. » ébaucha Caelum.

Il se mit à faire le récit de son histoire et raconta tout ce qu'il savait à la serdaigle et au gryffondor. Comment il avait appris qui il était réellement et les recherches qu'il avait entrepris avec Hermione pour retrouver son fils.

« Voilà, maintenant vous savez tout. » termina Caelum.

« Waouh ! T'es le grand-oncle de Malfoy ! » s'exclama Neville ahuri.

« C'est tout ce que tu as retenu de l'histoire ? » l'interrogea sèchement Draco.

« Euh… je… c'est que… euh… » bafouilla Neville désarçonné.

« Il suffit maintenant, Draco ! » le gronda Caelum exaspéré. « Laisse donc Neville tranquille et si tu n'as rien d'intelligent à dire, tu ferais mieux de la fermer. »

Draco foudroya le blond du regard et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine tout en boudant. Il venait à peine de retrouver son grand-oncle que déjà il devait le partager avec deux gryffondors et une serdaigle.

« Tu veux que je t'aide à retrouver ton fils, c'est ça ? » supposa Luna.

« Oui. »

« Grand-oncle, tu… »

« Pas maintenant, Draco. » le coupa Caelum.

« Mais… »

« J'ai dit pas mainte… »

« Tu n'as pas qu'un seul fils mais deux ! » l'interrompit le serpentard.

Caelum cligna plusieurs fois des paupières et se tourna vers Draco, perplexe.

« Quoi ? » s'écria-t-il

« J'ai essayé de t'en parler mais tu ne me laissais jamais le temps de placer quelques mots. »

« Mais pourquoi ne me l'as-tu pas dit avant ? » s'énerva Caelum.

« Je viens de le faire. » rétorqua Draco tout aussi énervé que le brun.

Caelum fusilla son petit-neveu du regard et se passa une main dans les cheveux. C'était un geste qu'il faisait souvent lorsqu'il était stressé et il arrivait parfois qu'il s'arrache quelques mèches de cheveux. Il marmonna un juron entre ses lèvres et poussa un profond soupir.

Il avait l'impression d'être entré dans une cinquième dimension. Il n'avait pas un mais deux enfants. Cela voudrait donc dire que… Non. Il ne voulait pas espérer et voir par la suite ses illusions se faner. Il ne supporterait pas cela.

« J'ai essayé de te parler et de te le dire mais tu ne voulais jamais m'écouter. Tu as deux enfants, des jumeaux pour être exact. » poursuivit Draco plus calmement.

« Des jumeaux. » souffla Caelum abasourdi.

« Tu ne veux pas savoir qui est leur mère ou plutôt leur porteur ? » interrogea le serpentard d'un ton neutre.

Caelum se tourna vers le jeune Malfoy, suspicieux. Il n'aimait pas le ton avec lequel Draco venait de s'adresser à lui et encore moins la mine grave qu'affichait son petit-neveu. Cela ne présageait rien de bon et il avait tout d'un coup envie de fuir leur compartiment sachant que la suite de l'histoire ne lui plairait pas.

Draco le savait et il le savait. Il n'aimerait vraiment pas la suite de l'histoire.

« C'est quoi un porteur ? » demanda-t-il se rappelant subitement du mot qu'avait employé un peu plus tôt le serpentard.

« Finalement, que connais-tu du monde sorcier ? » le railla Draco.

« Draco ! »

« Ouais c'est bon ! Pas la peine de monter sur tes grands sombrals ! »

« Draco ! » persiffla Caelum agacé.

« Comme je le disais » reprit le serpentard d'une voix doucereuse. « Tu as eu des jumeaux avec ce que l'on nomme communément dans le monde sorcier des porteurs. Le porteur est un homme capable de tomber enceint grâce à une forte puissance magique. »

« Tu es en train de me dire que j'ai eu des enfants avec un homme ?! » s'étrangla Caelum.

« Non, je suis en train de te dire que tu as eu des enfants avec un botruc. » lança Draco sarcastique.

Caelum lui jeta un regard noir et cela suffit à réfréner les sarcasmes du serpentard.

« Oui, tu as eu des enfants avec un homme. » soupira Draco.

« C'est pas possible. »

« Puisque je te le dis. »

« T'es en train de dire que je suis gay ! » s'époumona Caelum.

« Oui, c'est ça, tu aimes les hommes. Enfin, un homme en particulier. Plutôt, tu aimais cet homme. Je ne sais pas si tu l'aimes encore à vrai dire. En tout cas, lui, il t'aime toujours. Du moins, tu comprends ce que je veux dire, n'est-ce pas ? »

Draco sentait qu'il était en train de s'emmêler les pinceaux et souhaitait ne pas embrouiller l'esprit de son grand-oncle.

« Grand-oncle, tout va bien ? » s'inquiéta le serpentard en avisant la mine verdâtre du brun.

« Je suis gay » marmonna Caelum effaré.

« T'es devenu homophobe ? » l'interrogea Draco.

« Là n'est pas la question, Draco ! » s'exaspéra Caelum.

« Alors quelle est la question ? »

Caelum grinça des dents et se retint de tuer son petit-neveu. Draco était adorable mais il y avait des moments comme ça où le blond lui donnait des envies de meurtre. Il ferma un instant les yeux et les rouvrit pour les ancrer dans le regard acier du serpentard.

« Qui est le porteur ? » le questionna-t-il.

« T'es vraiment sûr que tu veux le savoir ? »

« Qui est le porteur ? » redemanda-t-il froidement.

Il en avait plus qu'assez de ce mystère. De toute façon, il saurait tôt ou tard le nom de la personne avec qui il avait eu ses jumeaux. Maintenant ou plus tard, cela ne changeait rien.

« Tu-Sais-Qui ? » répondit Draco.

« Ce n'est pas un nom, Draco. » lui fit-il remarquer, agacé.

« Voldemort. »

« J'ai cru entendre Voldemort. » dit Caelum avec un rictus amusé.

Draco croisa le regard de Caelum, le visage mortellement sérieux.

« Ça ne peut pas être lui, n'est-ce pas ? »

Draco ne répondit pas et Caelum perdit brusquement de ses couleurs. Ce n'était pas vrai. Il ne pouvait pas avoir d'enfants avec le seigneur des ténèbres. C'était un cauchemar. Il était sûrement en train de cauchemarder. Il se pinça et la douleur qu'il ressentit lui fit comprendre que ce n'était pas un rêve mais bel et bien la réalité.

Il était sorti avec Voldemort. Il secoua la tête, ahuri.

« Dis-moi que tu mens. »

Il supplia le serpentard, lui demanda de démentir ses propos mais Draco le regardait sans rien dire avec compassion.

À l'extérieur, le ciel restait incertain, comme depuis le début de l'été. Ils traversaient les habituelles nappes de brume froide puis arrivaient parfois sous un soleil timide mais dégagé. Ce fut durant une de ces éclaircies, alors que le soleil brillait à la verticale, qu'Hermione entra enfin dans le compartiment. Ron avait été exclu de leur groupe depuis la fin des vacances. Il n'y avait désormais plus de trio d'or mais maintenant un trio d'or et d'argent car le trio s'était reformé avec un autre membre : Draco Malfoy, l'argent du trio.

« Que se passe-t-il ? » se renseigna Hermione, dardant son regard sur ses amis.

« Je…j'ai…je…j'ai… » bégaya Caelum.

« Oui ? » s'impatienta la lionne.

« Il a des enfants avec Voldemort. » répondit Luna à la place de Caelum, occupée à détacher des pages centrales du Chicaneur une paire de lunettes psychédéliques.

« Quoi ? » s'écria Hermione.

Caelum était effondré et crut que la terre allait s'ouvrir sous ses pieds. Il avait envie de vomir et de se terrer quelque part sans jamais en ressortir. Il ne pouvait avoir eu ses jumeaux avec Voldemort, n'est-ce pas ? Tout était confus dans sa tête.

Cela ne faisait pas longtemps qu'il avait appris qu'il n'était pas Harry Potter mais Caelum Malfoy et qu'il avait un fils mais voilà que Draco lui apprenait qu'il n'avait pas non seulement un mais plutôt deux fils et que le porteur ou le second père n'était autre que le seigneur des ténèbres, le sorcier le plus craint du monde magique, Voldemort.

« Je…j'ai…besoin de… »

Mais avant qu'il ne puisse terminer sa phrase, la porte du compartiment se rouvrit et une fille de troisième année entra, hors d'haleine.

« Je dois apporter ça à Neville Londubat et à Harry P… Potter » balbutia-t-elle en devenant écarlate lorsqu'elle croisa le regard de Caelum.

Elle avait à la main deux rouleaux de parchemin attachés avec des rubans violets. Perplexes, Caelum et Neville prirent chacun le leur et la fille sortit à reculons du compartiment, d'un pas trébuchant.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » demanda Luna tandis que Caelum déroulait son parchemin.

« Une invitation » répondit-il d'une voix blanche.

 _Harry,_

 _Je serais ravi que vous puissiez vous joindre à moi pour prendre une petite collation dans le compartiment C._

 _Cordialement,_

 _Professeur H.E.F. Slughorn._

« Qui est le professeur Slughorn ? » interrogea Neville en regardant sa propre invitation d'un air interdit.

« Un nouvel enseignant » dit Caelum, les yeux dans le vide. « Je vais prendre l'air ».

« Cal ! » l'interpella Hermione.

Mais il était trop tard, Caelum avait déjà quitté le compartiment. Elle soupira, exaspérée par la tournure que prenaient les choses et alla s'asseoir près du serpentard. Elle et le blond avaient décidé de mettre leur animosité de côté et d'aider Caelum du mieux qu'ils le pouvaient sans s'entretuer.

« Devrais-je y aller ? » demanda Neville.

« C'est une invitation, Neville. Tu es libre de la décliner si tu ne veux pas y aller. » répondit Luna.

« Je pense que je ne vais pas y aller. » finit-il par dire.

« Alors que s'est-il passé avec Cal ? » questionna Hermione.

« Oh ! Il a simplement appris que Voldemort était le porteur du professeur Snape et de monsieur Lupin » répondit Luna, derrière ses énormes lunettes colorées.

« Quoi ? »

« Loufoca arrive à le voir sous sa véritable apparence. Ne me demande pas comment elle fait ça, je ne suis pas dans sa tête et je n'aimerai pas y être. Elle est trop étrange pour être normale. Quoi qu'il en soit, elle et Londubat savent tout. Grand-oncle leur a tout raconté après qu'ils aient fait le serment inviolable. Pour résumer, Loufoca a ce que l'on pourrait appeler un don et détecterait les personnes qui ont été soumises à une sorte de sortilège de dissimulation. Tu fais partie de ces personnes avec Londubat, Snape et le loup-garou. » raconta Draco.

« Moi ? » fit Hermione étonnée.

« Apparemment, tu ne ressemblerais pas à la personne que nous sommes tous en train de voir et peut-être que tout comme mon grand-oncle, tu aurais été retirée à ta véritable famille. »

« Attends, une seconde. » dit Hermione perdue. « Si j'ai bien compris, Cal est le père du professeur Snape et de Remus et il les aurait eu avec Vous-Savez-Qui. Neville et moi serions sous le charme d'un quelconque sortilège d'apparence tout comme Cal. C'est bien ça ? »

« C'est ça. » confirma Draco.

« Mais…mais comment cela se peut-il ? Sirius disait que Cal n'avait qu'un seul fils ! »

« La lettre de Sirius disait simplement qu'il avait entendu une conversation et qu'il avait appris que grand-oncle avait un fils. Sirius n'est pas un Malfoy, il ne connaît pas l'histoire de notre famille. » répliqua Draco.

« Mais comment pouvez-vous être sûrs que le professeur Snape et Remus sont les enfants de Cal ? » questionna Hermione.

« C'est plus que probable. Ils sont tous les deux proches du drogué au glucose et ont le même âge que Sirius. » répondit le serpentard. « Grand-oncle a eu des jumeaux donc il se pourrait que Snape et le loup-garou soient ces jumeaux-là. »

« Donc Neville et moi ferions aussi partie d'un complot orchestré par le directeur » déduisit la gryffondor.

« C'est plus que probable » dit Draco.

« J'ai…je crois…un peu d'air. » balbutia-t-elle avant de tourner de l'œil et de tomber dans les pommes.

Draco secoua le corps de la gryffondor avec son pied et ricana. Finalement, il changea d'avis sur la gryffondor, il commençait à la trouver amusante et l'année promettait d'autres surprises. Il avait juste hâte de voir la tête que ferait son directeur de maison lorsqu'il saurait qu'il était le fils du seigneur des ténèbres et de son grand-oncle.

Il faudrait qu'il prépare un appareil photo pour immortaliser ce moment et lorsque son grand-oncle le lui permettrait, il enverrait la photo à son père.

Le visage du serpentard se voila de tristesse lorsqu'il se mit à penser à Lucius qui devait se sentir bien seul à Azkaban entouré de Détraqueurs. Il se jura de faire payer tout cela à Dumbledore et de mener à bien sa mission. Pour son père, sa mère mais aussi pour son autre grand-oncle qui pleurait depuis des années la mort des trois êtres qui comptaient le plus au monde pour lui.

Il pourrait tout avouer à Voldemort mais ce serait trahir la confiance que son grand-oncle Caelum avait placé en lui. Il lui avait demandé, non, ordonné de ne rien dire à personne concernant son existence. Question de sécurité, avait-il dit. Et il allait respecter cela et ne parlerait que si la situation devenait hors de contrôle.


	4. III - Le club des cinq

**Ce que dit l'auteure :** Je vous remercie pour tous les commentaires que vous postez à chaque fois sur chacun de mes chapitres. Sachez que vos commentaires et vos ajouts en follow ou favori me font vraiment plaisir. Merci.

 **Bêta : _LightG_** _,_ merci pour ta correction.

 **Réponses aux commentaires anonymes :**

 **Jessiluck :** C'est très gentil tout ce que tu m'as dit dans ta review. Avant d'écrire, j'étais un peu perplexe quant au sujet imposé par mon amie mais finalement j'ai adoré l'originalité du thème. Comme tu dis, ce n'est pas du vu et du revu. Merci.

 **adenoide :** Dumby aime bien s'emmêler les pinceaux, c'est connu mais il ne fait jamais rien sans raison. Pour la parenté de Nev et Mione, je pense qu'il faudra attendre un tout petit peu mais si tu réfléchis assez bien tu trouveras, ce n'est pas très compliqué. C'est clair que Voldy sera hyper content. Il fera certainement la fête ce jour-là.

 **Guest :** Salut ! Je te remercie de ton attention. J'attends moi-aussi leur réaction avec impatience.

* * *

Chapitre III

 **Le club des cinq**

Caelum était assis à la table des gryffondors, le regard baissé sur son porridge, l'air maussade. Une semaine. Une semaine qu'il était de retour à Poudlard. Une semaine qu'il avait appris qu'il était l'époux du seigneur des ténèbres. Une semaine qu'il essayait désespérément d'approcher le maître des potions mais sans véritable succès.

Il avait essayé d'obtenir des retenues au cours de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal et bien évidemment, il en avait obtenu mais pas avec Snape mais plutôt avec Filch, le concierge de l'école. Snape l'avait collé pendant toute une semaine avec le vieux cracmol.

Draco avait eu l'audace de se foutre de sa gueule lors de leurs réunions secrètes dans la salle sur demande. Ils se retrouvaient tous les cinq – Draco, Hermione, Luna, Neville et lui – dans cette salle pour être à l'abri des oreilles indiscrètes mais Caelum avait l'intime conviction que ces réunions n'étaient pas si secrètes que ça. Que malgré leur discrétion, le directeur devait être au courant de ce qui se tramait dans l'école. Du moins de leur rendez-vous à minuit dans la salle sur demande.

Dumbledore avait toujours été au courant de ses faits et gestes. Il ne doutait pas que c'était toujours le cas, aujourd'hui. Et il était impératif qu'il avance dans ses recherches avant que le vieux sénile ne finisse par se douter de quelque chose. Ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant que Dumbledore ne se rende compte qu'il savait qui il était réellement.

Il leva les yeux de son assiette et posa son regard sur la table des professeurs. Severus écoutait d'une oreille distraite le babillage de sa collègue Pomona Sprout. Caelum dévisagea l'homme comme s'il essayait de voir à travers sa fausse apparence. Il était désormais sûr que l'homme aux cheveux gras était son fils.

Luna avait affirmé avoir vu des mèches blondes presque blanches sur les robes noires du professeur. Elle disait que certains cheveux tombaient et il lui était arrivé d'en ramasser quelques-uns car elle les trouvait jolis. La serdaigle lui avait montré un écrin contenant les cheveux du maître des potions et lui, il n'avait vu que des cheveux d'un noir corbeau tandis que Luna y voyait, elle, des cheveux blonds platines.

S'il n'était pas sûr que Luna puisse le voir tel qu'il était réellement, il aurait douté de la santé mentale de l'adolescente.

Il détourna ses yeux de Severus et croisa un regard bleu pétillant de malice. Dumbledore lui fit un sourire, auquel il répondit par une grimace. Il évitait le directeur depuis la rentrée et n'était allé à aucune des convocations du vieux sorcier.

Sa directrice de maison lui en avait touché quelques mots et il avait expliqué à la vieille femme qu'il était encore trop en colère contre le directeur pour accepter de le voir pour l'instant. Ce que sa directrice de maison comprit parfaitement, promettant d'en parler au directeur.

Bien sûr, il était en colère contre Dumbledore pour autre chose mais n'allait certainement pas le révéler à McGonagall. Il s'était servi du décès de Sirius pour endormir la vigilance de Dumbledore, le temps qu'il puisse réunir ses deux fils et retrouver sa mémoire si cela était possible.

Il sortit de ses réflexions et se tourna vers Hermione qui était comme à l'accoutumée plongée dans un bouquin de plus de mille pages. Il se demandait toujours comment elle faisait pour ne pas faire une overdose avec tout ce qu'elle consommait comme bouquin.

Il lança un rapide coup d'œil à la table des serpentards et vit Draco en train de rigoler avec Zabini. Il sut au visage du blond que son rire était factice, tout comme sa bonne humeur. Draco ne le lui avait pas dit mais il savait qu'il était inquiet pour son père. Lucius se trouvait à Azkaban et de ce qu'il savait de cette prison par Sirius, il était sûr que son neveu devait sérieusement en pâtir.

Draco lui avait expliqué que la famille chez les Malfoy était plus importante que le pouvoir ou la richesse. Il n'y avait rien de plus sacré chez eux que la famille et pour cette famille, ils étaient prêts à tous les sacrifices possibles. Leur devise était : « _Tout dans la famille et rien dans le monde_ ».

La famille.

Il jeta un nouveau regard à la table des professeurs et rencontra cette fois-ci le regard de Severus. Un regard sombre et froid. Il y avait tant de haine et de rancœur en Severus que Caelum pouvait la sentir à des kilomètres.

Caelum s'était penché avec Hermione sur la vie de Severus et de Remus. Ils avaient réussi à grappiller quelques informations ici et là, surtout grâce à Hagrid qui était très bavard et qui se rappelait de deux garçons torturés à leur manière par la vie.

De ce qu'il avait vu dans la pensine du maître des potions, Caelum savait que Severus n'avait pas dû avoir une enfance facile et encore moins une adolescence heureuse. Hagrid lui avait dit que le père de Severus était quelqu'un de violent et que plusieurs fois, il avait retrouvé le jeune Severus évanoui aux abords de la forêt interdite. C'était un lieu où se dirigeait souvent Severus pour ramasser des plantes qui lui permettaient de préparer des potions pour se soigner sans qu'il n'ait à aller voir Pomfrey car il détestait l'infirmerie. Surtout, il ne souhaitait pas que ça se sache.

Caelum avait demandé pourquoi Dumbledore n'avait rien fait pour aider le jeune Severus. Hagrid lui avait simplement répondu qu'il y avait des actes de Dumbledore qu'il ne comprenait pas toujours.

Ensuite, Severus fut persécuté tout au long de ses études à Poudlard par les maraudeurs. Une persécution qui n'arrangea rien à la vie du jeune Severus et c'est en grande partie cela qui forgea le caractère du maître des potions. Il était devenu aussi froid et austère à cause de son passé.

Pour ce qui était de Remus, il avait appris qu'il avait été mordu par Fenrir Greyback lorsqu'il était enfant et qu'il avait grandi dans la solitude totale jusqu'à son entrée à Poudlard. Remus était un loup-garou, un homme exclu de la société à cause de sa condition. Il était au ban de la société et tout le monde le rejetait parce qu'il était un loup-garou. Il était difficile pour lui d'évoluer dans un tel monde.

Hermione lui avait fait remarquer que tous les trois avaient souffert dans leur enfance et qu'ils portaient chacun un lourd fardeau. Lui, il avait été Harry Potter, le survivant.

Severus, lui, avait été un mangemort et était désormais un espion. Remus, quant à lui, était un loup-garou.

Tous les trois avaient quelque chose en commun, leur souffrance, leur solitude. Au-delà de leur lien de sang plus que probable, ils avaient cette douleur en commun. Mais Caelum se promit que tout cela allait bientôt changer. Que le vent finirait par tourner en leur faveur et il ferait regretter tout cela à Dumbledore. Il se vengerait un jour et sa vengeance serait terrible car il n'épargnerait personne dans sa quête.

« Ce soir, on va faire un tour dans les cachots » chuchota-t-il à Hermione.

Hermione releva les yeux de son bouquin et ne posa pas de questions. C'était inutile avec lui. Elle sourit simplement et reprit sa lecture. Neville leur lança un regard interrogateur et Caelum soutint son regard sans sourciller.

Le gryffondor comprit que ce n'était pas le moment d'en parler. Il saurait tout plus tard pendant la pause. Neville était heureux d'appartenir à ce groupe. Il avait des amis fantastiques et il avait l'impression d'être un aventurier aux côtés de Caelum. Il brisait les règles de l'école sans aucune appréhension, sans aucun remord. Il aimait bien ce côté transgressif.

Une semaine qu'il était de retour à Poudlard et il avait déjà brisé au moins une centaine de règles mais cela lui importait peu. Il se remit à manger avant de reprendre sa discussion avec Seamus et Dean à propos du Quidditch.

Après leur cours de potions avec Slughorn, Caelum, Hermione et Neville se retrouvèrent dans leur salle commune. Caelum lança un _muffliato_ , sort qu'il avait récemment appris dans le livre du Prince de sang-mêlé. Sang-mêlé qui agaçait depuis quelques temps Hermione et qui servait de prétexte à Draco pour se moquer d'elle et la taquiner un peu plus que d'habitude.

« Alors ? » s'impatienta Neville.

« Ce soir, on va se rendre à minuit dans les cachots, kidnapper Severus, quitter l'école pour aller kidnapper Remus et ensuite faire un tour à Azkaban pour kidnapper Lucius » dit Caelum.

« Euh » fit Neville, incrédule.

« Tu ne trouves pas que ça en fait un peu trop de kidnapping en une seule nuit ? » lui demanda Hermione.

« On va juste kidnapper Severus, Remus et Lucius. Je trouve que trois kidnappings en une nuit, ce n'est pas beaucoup » répondit Caelum.

« T'es sérieux là ? » l'interrogea Hermione, perplexe.

« Bien sûr » répondit Caelum. « Pourquoi ne le serais-je pas ? »

Hermione cligna des yeux, hébétée. Elle observa son meilleur ami et remarqua qu'effectivement il était sérieux.

« Cal, tu me parles de kidnapper le professeur Snape mais aussi de kidnapper Remus qui se trouve on-ne-sait-où quelque part dans le nord du pays dans une meute de loups-garous ! De plus, tu parles de faire évader Lucius Malfoy d'Azkaban ! C'est Azkaban, Cal ! Pas une vulgaire prison moldue mais une prison magique qui se trouve au beau milieu de la mer du Nord gardée par des Détraqueurs ! » commenta Hermione.

« Et je suis sûr qu'on peut le faire »

« Quoi ? » s'écria Hermione, ahurie.

« On ne peut pas rester plus longtemps ici, Mione. Dumbledore finira par se douter de quelque chose et la vie d'un de mes fils se retrouvera sérieusement menacée. Ce n'est qu'une question de temps avant qu'il ne se rende compte que je sais quelque chose à propos de ma véritable identité. Il est sûrement au courant de nos réunions secrètes la nuit » dit Caelum.

« Comment peux-tu être sûr qu'il sait à propos de nos réunions ? » le questionna Hermione, dubitative.

« Mione, quand je vivais chez les Dursley, Dumbledore était au courant de tout ce qui se passait dans ma vie grâce à Figgs qui espionnait pour lui. A Poudlard, lors de notre première année, il a su que j'avais trouvé le miroir du Riséd et savait que j'allais retrouver la pierre philosophale. En deuxième année, dans la chambre des secrets, je suis mystérieusement aidé par Fawkes, le phénix de Dumbledore. J'ai tout un tas d'exemple concernant l'omniscience de Dumbledore dans l'école, Hermione. Je ne sais pas comment il fait pour être au courant de tout mais il finit toujours par savoir » argumenta Caelum avec vivacité.

Hermione affronta le regard de Caelum et soupira d'incertitude, se passant la main sur le visage. Elle ne savait quoi penser de tout cela. Maintenant que Caelum mettait sur le tapis la supposée omniscience de Dumbledore, elle ne pouvait qu'aller dans le sens de son ami mais cela ne voulait pas dire qu'elle était d'accord avec son plan.

« Même si tout cela est vrai. Comment fait-on pour entrer à Azkaban et en ressortir avec un prisonnier ? De plus, si on fuit l'école, où va-t-on vivre ? On sera recherchés dans tout le pays, Cal ! Tous les aurors seront à nos trousses ! Que dis-je ? Les policiers également ! »

« Sirius y est arrivé. On y arrivera nous aussi » assura Caelum.

Hermione écarquilla les yeux, dépitée. Elle n'allait visiblement pas lui faire entendre raison. Il semblait décidé à mettre à exécution son plan stupide mais surtout dangereux car s'ils se faisaient attraper, elle ne donnait pas cher de leur peau.

Aussi, elle se tourna vers Neville qui n'avait toujours rien dit depuis l'annonce du plan de Caelum.

« Persuade-le, Neville. Dis à cet idiot qu'il est en train de faire une connerie » ordonna-t-elle sèchement.

« Moi, je suis partant » lança Neville avec un petit sourire.

« Quoi ? » s'égosilla Hermione, éberluée. « Mais vous avez perdu la tête tous les deux ou quoi ?! »

« Si on reste ici et que Dumbledore finit par apprendre que Caelum sait tout, Snape ou Lupin pourraient mourir. De plus, maintenant que je sais que je ne suis pas qui je suis, j'aimerai savoir qui je suis réellement. J'aimerai découvrir mon passé et ce n'est pas en restant à Poudlard que je saurai quelque chose » répliqua Neville.

Hermione ouvrit la bouche, abasourdie. Elle essaya de dire quelque chose mais sa voix mourut dans sa gorge et elle referma sa bouche, se forçant à reprendre son calme. Elle savait que de toute manière, elle suivrait Caelum où il irait et que c'était ainsi depuis son arrivée à Poudlard.

« Si jamais le plan réussit, où irons-nous ? De quoi vivrons-nous durant notre cavale ? » questionna-t-elle. « Parce que vous pouvez être sûrs et certains, qu'on se fera courser par non seulement les sorciers mais aussi par les moldus. Tout comme Sirius avant nous. »

« On quittera le pays » répondit Caelum.

« Pour aller où ? »

« Aucune idée. »

« Attends ! Tu projettes de kidnapper deux personnes, de faire évader un prisonnier et tu n'as pas de plan ?! » hurla Hermione, stupéfiée.

« Eh ben, pour te dire, cette idée m'est venue tout à l'heure dans la grande salle donc je n'ai pas vraiment eu le temps de réfléchir sur la question » avoua Caelum.

« Je n'arrive pas à y croire » marmonna Hermione, effarée.

Elle poussa un énième soupir et dévisagea Caelum qui affichait un petit sourire. Elle était sûre désormais, elle allait le tuer. Elle allait vraiment le tuer. Ils allaient mettre leurs vies en danger et lui, il n'avait pas de plan.

Elle marmonna tout bas un juron et tira sur ses cheveux tout en essayant de chercher une solution. Ils ne pouvaient pas quitter l'école sans un plan au préalable. Il fallait prévoir tout un tas de trucs et après l'évasion de Malfoy d'Azkaban, ils devraient quitter au plus vite le pays car ils n'auraient pas la même chance que Sirius.

Quitter le pays, oui, mais pour aller où au juste ?

Et elle eut une illumination. Elle sourit, extrêmement ravie de son idée.

« Qu'as-tu derrière la tête ? » lui demanda Caelum, méfiant.

Elle se leva et rangea rapidement ses affaires dans son sac.

« On se retrouve tout à l'heure. Je vais prévenir Luna et vous, vous préviendrez le petit arrogant » lança-t-elle.

« Her… »

Hermione avait déjà quitté leur salle commune. Caelum soupira et s'affala dans le canapé. Il était sûr qu'Hermione avait trouvé une solution et il aurait préféré en savoir un peu plus mais cette dernière s'était envolée avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de poser une question.

« Que fait-on maintenant ? » demanda Neville qui était en train de caresser Pattenrond qui s'était glissé sur ses cuisses.

« Maintenant, on va préparer nos affaires et prévenir Draco de notre prochain départ » répondit Caelum en se redressant sur le canapé.

« Comment allons-nous kidnapper Remus si nous ne savons pas où il se trouve ? » l'interrogea Neville.

« Qui t'a dit que je ne savais pas où il se trouvait ? » rétorqua Caelum avec un sourire narquois.

Caelum expliqua à Neville comment il avait appris un sortilège de trace que les mères lançaient à leurs enfants pour toujours savoir où ils se trouvaient.

Il avait appris ce sort il y a peu grâce à Molly. Lorsqu'il avait appris que Remus allait bientôt partir en mission, il avait décidé d'avoir un œil sur lui et avait cherché dans ses bouquins un sortilège qui lui permettrait de localiser le loup-garou et c'était comme ça qu'il avait su qu'un sortilège de trace existait et qu'ils étaient souvent lancés par des parents sur leurs enfants.

Sans surprise, Molly connaissait ce sort et elle le lui avait enseigné sans trop poser de questions. Peu de temps avant le départ de Remus, il lui avait discrètement lancé le sort tandis qu'Hermione accaparait l'attention du loup-garou sur elle au cas où ce dernier ressentirait un quelconque effet du sortilège. Heureusement pour lui, Remus ne s'était douté de rien.

À minuit, ils se retrouvèrent tous les cinq dans la salle sur demande.

« C'est quoi le plan au juste ? » demanda Draco.

« Comme je l'ai dit à Hermione et Neville, nous quittons Poudlard ce soir mais on ne quittera pas l'école à cinq » répondit Caelum.

« Pourquoi quitterions-nous l'école ? Pour aller où et avec qui ? »

« Pour la sécurité de tous et celle de mes fils, nous devons nous éloigner de Dumbledore. Il me faut du temps pour recouvrer ma mémoire et cela ne se fera pas en un claquement de doigts. En attendant de retrouver ma mémoire, je préfèrerai avoir mes enfants près de moi et non près de Dumbledore car il est sur le point de découvrir ce que nous tramons chaque soir ici » expliqua Caelum.

« Ce n'est pas bête comme raisonnement » acquiesça Draco, le menton entre les doigts.

« Je ne suis pas bête, Draco ! » siffla Caelum, mécontent.

« Pas la peine de mordre » lança Draco. « Et avec qui allons-nous quitter l'école ? »

Caelum lui lança un regard qui disait clairement : « tu fais exprès d'être idiot ou tu l'es vraiment ? ». Draco leva les yeux au ciel.

« Pas la peine de me faire ce regard-là ! J'ai compris » grommela Draco, irrité. « Et au cas où tu l'aurais oublié, Snape ne nous suivra pas. Pour lui tu es Harry Potter, son ennemi, et le temps que tu lui fasses comprendre que tu es son père et qu'il n'est pas Severus Snape, tu seras transformé en ingrédient à potions. »

« Je n'ai pas le temps de débattre avec lui. Je lui raconterai toute l'histoire une prochaine fois. Pour l'instant, nous le kidnapperons lui et son frère. »

« Son frère ? » fit Draco, étonné. « Parce qu'en plus on va kidnapper le loup-garou ? »

« Remus, Draco. Le loup-garou s'appelle Remus et c'est ton grand cousin ! » le reprit sèchement Caelum. « Mais comme je perds mon fourchelang dans toute cette histoire de parenté, de grand-oncle, de petit-neveu à grand cousin ou petit cousin ! On dira simplement que Remus et Severus sont tes oncles ! »

Draco hocha simplement la tête, ne cherchant pas à discuter sur le sujet.

« Et appelle-moi simplement papi ou pépé ou comme tu veux mais pas grand-oncle, je te prie. C'est étrange de l'entendre et ça me fait me sentir vieux. »

Draco se retint de répliquer à son grand-oncle, enfin son grand-père, qu'il était vieux donc il n'avait pas à se sentir vieux puisqu'il l'était. Quoi qu'il en soit, il préféra garder le silence de peur de s'attirer les foudres de Caelum.

« Donc, on va kidnapper Snape et Lupin puis on va partir en cavale, c'est bien ça ? » demanda-t-il pour être sûr.

« Non. »

« Comment ça ? »

« On va kidnapper, Severus ensuite Remus et on ira faire un tour à Azkaban pour récupérer Lucius puis, on pourra quitter le pays. » énuméra Caelum.

« On…on…va…faire…sortir mon père de…de…prison ? » bafouilla Draco, médusé.

« On ne va pas le faire sortir de prison, Malfoy. On va le faire évader de prison. Nuance ! » le corrigea Hermione.

Draco se tourna vers la brune et la fusilla du regard. Ce qu'elle pouvait l'énerver cette Miss-Je-Sais-Tout.

« Mais et ma mère ? Et Tu-Sais-Qui ? » demanda-t-il.

« Une chose à la fois, Draco. Pour l'instant, le plus urgent est de quitter Poudlard avec Severus, d'aller récupérer Remus et Lucius » répondit Caelum. « Ta mère ne risque rien. »

Draco ne releva pas le fait que son grand-oncle avait omis sciemment le seigneur des ténèbres. Il n'allait pas le faire car il savait que Caelum souhaitait avoir du temps pour digérer la nouvelle. Il était difficile pour lui de différencier le porteur de ses enfants du meurtrier des parents d'Harry Potter.

Il ne pouvait pas mettre une croix sur son passé d'Harry Potter aussi facilement. Il faisait déjà des efforts considérables en acceptant d'être Caelum Malfoy et père de deux enfants, il ne fallait pas lui en demander plus pour le moment. Il avait besoin de temps.

« Luna, tu sais, tu n'es pas obligée de venir avec nous. » dit Caelum.

« Je sais » sourit la blonde. « Mais tu as besoin de moi tout comme j'ai besoin de vous. »

Caelum ne comprit ce que voulait dire la serdaigle.

« On est amis, non ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Bien sûr » répondit Caelum.

« Les amis ont toujours besoin des autres. J'ai besoin de toi et tu as besoin de moi. C'est ça l'amitié, non ? »

Caelum eut un élan d'affection pour Luna. Elle était douce et si bienveillante qu'il se dit qu'il avait de la chance d'être son ami. Luna pensait le contraire mais c'était lui qui était chanceux.

Il prit la serdaigle dans ses bras et la serra très fort contre lui. Puis, il déposa un baiser sur son front.

« Merci, Luna. »

« Merci, Harry. »

« On peut y aller ? » grogna Draco, agacé par tant d'effusions sentimentales.

Il avait presque envie de vomir face à tant de mièvrerie.

« Oui. »

Hermione miniaturisa leurs sacs à dos ainsi que les balais qu'ils avaient volés à l'école. Ce n'étaient pas des balais de course mais ils feraient l'affaire. Caelum sortit la carte du maraudeur et vérifia qu'il n'y avait personne dans le couloir.

Le petit groupe se faufila dans les couloirs du château, tout en étant guidés par la carte qui leur permettait de ne pas se faire attraper. Ils ne rencontrèrent personne sur leur chemin. Il se faisait tard et les préfets avaient terminé leur ronde nocturne depuis bien longtemps.

Ils se dirigèrent dans les cachots et ce fut Draco qui ouvrit la marche puisqu'il était le seul du groupe à connaître l'emplacement des appartements de Severus. Caelum jeta un coup d'œil à la carte et constata que Snape se trouvait bien dans ses appartements.

« Tu connais le mot de passe ? » demanda Caelum au serpentard.

« Non, il le change à chaque fois. Il ne nous donne son mot de passe que lorsque nous sommes convoqués dans ses appartements. » répondit Draco.

« Comment allons-nous faire pour entrer ? » questionna Neville.

Avant que Caelum ait pu répondre, Luna frappait à la porte des appartements de Snape.

« Professeur ! » l'appela-t-elle.

« Mais t'es malade ou quoi ? » s'énerva Draco en chuchotant.

Ils entendirent des bruits de pas et se tendirent tous lorsqu'ils entendirent le bruit distinct d'une serrure que l'on tournait. Apeurés, ils allèrent tous se cacher quelque part sauf Luna qui restait devant l'entrée des appartements de Severus.

Le maître des potions apparut en pyjama noir face à la serdaigle.

« Miss Lovegood ? Que faîtes-vous ici à une heure pareille ? » l'interrogea Severus.

« Je venais pour vous voir » répondit-elle.

« Cinquante points en moins pour Serdaigle et retenue de trois semaines avec Filch. Maintenant veuillez retourner dans votre dortoir, Miss Lovegood ! »

« Je vous prie de me pardonner, professeur » s'excusa-t-elle. « Stupéfix ! »

Le directeur de la maison Serpentard tomba dans une sorte de coma à la réception du sortilège de stupéfixion. Les autres revinrent vers la serdaigle et posèrent leur regard sur le maître des potions avant de le poser sur Luna.

« Waouh ! Luna ! » fit Neville, impressionné. « Tu as réussi à stupéfixer le professeur Snape. »

« Les cours d'Harry m'ont été d'une grande aide » dit la serdaigle.

« Plus tard, les compliments. On ferait mieux de se dépêcher et de quitter l'école au plus vite. » lança Draco.

Caelum se précipita sur le maître des potions et le fit léviter. Il tendit la carte à Hermione et lui demanda d'ouvrir la marche. Ils empruntèrent les passages secrets de l'école pour se rendre jusqu'aux portes de l'école. Ils frissonnèrent lorsqu'un vent frais balaya les alentours.

Hermione redonna leur taille normale aux balais et Caelum se saisit de son éclair de feu. Il faillit tomber de son balai à cause du poids qu'il tenait devant lui. Mine de rien, le maître des potions était assez lourd et il ne serait pas facile pour lui de voler avec l'homme sur le balai.

« Est-ce que ça va aller ? » s'inquiéta Hermione.

« Oui » répondit-il.

Il finit par trouver un certain équilibre et s'élança difficilement dans les airs. Ils allaient devoir laisser le maître des potions quelque part car il n'était pas sûr de faire évader Lucius d'Azkaban avec un Severus endormi. De surcroît, ils devraient se rendre dans le nord du pays pour kidnapper Remus, dans une meute de loups-garous.

Ils ne faisaient décidément pas dans la facilité chez les Malfoy.

« On y va » déclara-t-il.

« Je ne sais pas voler » rappela Hermione dans un grincement de dents.

« Tu ne sais pas voler ? Et moi qui croyais que Miss-Je-Sais-Tout savait tout faire ! » railla Draco.

Hermione grinça des dents et serra ses poings, furieuse. Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait l'énerver ce petit con ! Elle était à deux doigts de lui foutre son poing dans la gueule.

« Draco, prends Hermione sur ton balai » dit Caelum.

« Quoi ? » s'écria le serpentard.

« Ne discute pas et fais ce que je te dis ! » grogna Caelum.

Draco lança un regard à faire froid dans le dos à la gryffondor et lui promit mille et une tortures lorsque tout cela serait fini. Hermione n'était pas plus ravie que lui de partager un balai mais elle n'avait pas trop le choix. Neville partageait déjà celui de Luna.

Hermione fusilla le blond du regard et monta derrière lui, passant avec dégoût ses bras autour de la taille du serpentard.

« N'en profite pas pour me peloter, Granger ! »

« Crois-moi, Malfoy, te toucher me dégoûte et je me laverai plus tard pour enlever toutes traces de ton odeur nauséabonde sur la mienne. » répliqua-t-elle.

« Dis plutôt que tu feras tout pour conserver ces vêtements et les maintenir sous un sort pour ne pas perdre mon odeur enivrante » rétorqua Draco d'un ton moqueur.

Hermione roula des yeux et se cramponna au serpentard lorsqu'il s'élança brusquement dans les airs sans la prévenir à l'avance. Elle maudit le blond ainsi que toute sa famille jusqu'à la cinquantième génération pour ce qu'elle était en train de subir à l'instant.

Il fallait vraiment qu'elle tienne à Caelum pour être aussi proche du serpentard.


	5. IV - Rencontre nocturne

**Ce que dit l'auteure :** Je tenais à m'excuser pour le long mois d'absence. J'étais en vacances donc il m'était impossible de me consacrer à l'écriture mais maintenant que les cours ont repris, j'ai à nouveau du temps libre.

Mille remerciements à ma bêta _**LightG**_ pour le formidable travail qu'elle fournit.

 **Réponses aux commentaires anonymes :**

 **Babylon :** Je sais que tu n'aimes pas ce genre de coupure mais rassure-toi, j'essaierai d'être moins sadique dans les prochains.

 **Mememe :** Je m'excuse pour la longue attente.

 **Stephanie :** Merci. Ton commentaire m'a fait très plaisir lorsque je l'ai lu.

 **astaroth671 :** Pour la longueur, je ne peux pas faire mieux mais j'espère me rattraper avec le suspens.

 **Adenoide :** On ne peut pas dire que ces jeunes soient connus pour l'élaboration de super plan à la James Bond. Ils sont plus dans l'improvisation.

 **Kr :** Pour dire vrai, je ne sais pas vraiment si je ferai un Dramione. Nous verrons comment évolue la relation entre Draco et Hermione. Dumbledore est un homme mystérieux qui ne fait jamais rien comme on s'y attendrait.

* * *

Chapitre IV

 **Rencontre nocturne**

* * *

Après avoir volé durant trois heures, ils finirent enfin par arriver dans le nord du pays où se trouvait la meute qu'infiltrait Remus. Il faisait froid cette nuit-là et la lune qui brillait dans le ciel était presque pleine. Caelum atterrit en douceur sur le sol et déposa avec un soupir, son lourd fardeau. Il avait hâte de récupérer son vrai physique et de redevenir un adulte.

Hermione descendit aussitôt de son balai et s'éloigna du blond qui lançait toujours son venin sur elle. S'ils continuaient ainsi, elle allait éviscérer ce stupide serpent et serait bonne pour Azkaban. Mais finalement, il n'y avait pas de problème puisque dans quelques heures ils iraient tous à la prison des sorciers, c'était un bon moyen comme un autre de se rendre au ministère après avoir assassiné Malfoy dans d'atroces souffrances.

« Si tu n'es pas tant satisfaite du transport. La prochaine fois, prends-toi un balai et enfonce le dans ton cul ! Au moins tu auras des raisons de râler ! » lança Draco, irrité.

« Je t'emmerde, Malfoy ! » répliqua la brune en rebroussant chemin pour menacer son rival avec sa baguette magique.

« Ça suffit ! » s'énerva Caelum à voix basse. « Vous voulez nous faire repérer ou quoi ? Je vous rappelle que nous sommes sur le territoire d'une meute de loups garous sanguinaires. Je ne sais pas vous mais je tiens un tant soit peu à mon derrière ! »

Caelum leva les mains en l'air et serra ses poings, furieux avant de pousser un grognement exaspéré. Il s'éloigna des deux adolescents pour ne pas en tuer un. Ils ne devaient en aucun cas être repérés sinon c'en était fini d'eux.

« On fait quoi maintenant ? » demanda Neville.

« On va chercher Remus » répondit Caelum.

« Ne serait-il pas mieux de le faire avec un plan ? » suggéra le blond.

« On n'a pas beaucoup de temps et je n'ai pas vraiment de plan en tête à l'instant. »

« Euh… »

« Le temps de trouver quelque chose, les aurors seront déjà à nos trousses et Remus se retrouvera dans de graves ennuis alors je préconise que l'on puisse en finir une bonne fois pour toute avec cette mission pour ensuite rejoindre Azkaban avant l'aube » argumenta Caelum.

« Ce serait du suicide si nous y allons sans un plan ! » répliqua Draco, agacé. « Tu veux qu'on se fasse tuer ou quoi ? »

« Baisse d'un ton, Draco » menaça le patriarche de la famille Malfoy.

« Ce n'est vraiment pas le moment pour une dispute » intervint Hermione.

« Toi, la Miss-Je-Ne-Sais-Pas-Me-Servir-D'un-Balai, tu la fermes » lui lança le serpentard.

« Ne parle pas à Hermione sur ce ton. »

« Qu'elle ne se mêle pas de ce qui ne la regarde pas ! »

« Vous allez nous faire repérer avec vos cris ! » cria la brune.

« Si tu baissais d'un ton, on ne se ferait certainement pas repérer » rétorqua Draco.

« Tu peux parler, toi, tu es en train de hurler ! » s'égosilla la gryffondor.

« Ah oui ! Et toi ? Tu crois que tu es en train de faire quoi là ? »

« Stop ! » hurla Caelum en colère. « Taisez-vous ! Plus un mot, est-ce clair ?! »

Caelum écumait littéralement de rage. Il commençait subitement à regretter cette idée de prendre la fuite et d'aller kidnapper Remus et Lucius. Peut-être aurait-il mieux fait de réfléchir un peu plus tôt et de concevoir un plan avant de s'embarquer dans une telle aventure ?

Les évènements se dérouleraient mieux si Hermione et Draco n'hésitaient pas à sauter sur l'occasion pour se crêper le chignon et faire un esclandre à tout bout de champ. Tout d'un coup, il avait mal à la tête. Il n'avait pas de potion calmante avec lui et aurait certainement dû en apporter.

« Ca…cae…Caelum… » l'interpella Neville en bredouillant.

« Pas maintenant, Neville. »

« Il…il…y a… »

« Quoi ? »

« Oh ! Coucou ! » fit Luna d'une voix émerveillée. « Tu sais que tu as de grandes dents toi ! Tu me fais penser à un conte pour enfants. Qu'est-ce déjà ? Ah oui ! Le petit chaperon rouge ! »

« Luna, à qui parles-tu ? » demanda Caelum pour voir avec qui la jeune serdaigle discutait gaiement.

Caelum perdit aussitôt de ses couleurs et écarquilla les yeux en voyant les loups qui étaient assez proches d'eux, la gueule ouverte, laissant découvrir leurs inquiétants crocs.

« Je crois que nous avons de la compagnie » commenta-t-elle avec un large sourire.

« Non ?! Tu crois ? » fit Caelum sarcastique.

« Vous pensez que…que…ce sont des loups ou des loups-garous ? » questionna Neville qui était blanc comme neige.

« Tu vois une différence entre se faire manger et se faire manger ? » l'interrogea sèchement Draco.

« Euh…non… » hésita le gryffondor.

« Alors quelle importance ! » hurla jeune aristocrate, excédé.

Un loup-garou au pelage gris, bien plus imposant que le reste de la meute, se mit à grogner fortement avant d'être suivi par le reste de la troupe.

« Je ne sais pas vous mais je préconise un repli stratégique » proposa le serpentard. « Sauve qui peut ! »

Draco se mit à courir mais fut devancé par Neville qui courrait encore plus vite que lui. Hermione et Caelum coururent eux aussi, essayant d'échapper aux loups garous qui étaient à leur poursuite.

« Ce n'est pas la pleine lune, alors, pourquoi sont-ils transformés ? » demanda Neville tout en courant.

« Si quelqu'un est lycanthrope, qu'il réponde à cet idiot de gryffondor » railla le jeune Malfoy qui faisait le sprint de sa vie.

« Stupéfix ! » lança Caelum au loup-garou qui était prêt de lui.

La créature fit un tonneau et percuta deux autres loups garous.

« Et de trois. » dit-il fièrement.

Ils courraient tous les quatre en direction de la forêt qui n'était plus qu'à quelques mètres de distance. Hermione arrêta un instant sa course et lança un maléfice cuisant à l'une des créatures qui poussa un gémissement de douleur.

« Bien joué, Hermione ! » la complimenta son meilleur ami.

« Merci. »

« Luna ! » fit soudainement Neville qui stoppa sa course.

Un loup-garou qui fonçait tout droit vers le jeune gryffondor le percuta durement dans le dos et Neville se retrouva projeté à cent mètres, face contre terre.

« Severus ! » se rappela Caelum, l'air horrifié.

Il avait laissé le maître des potions sans défense dans l'herbe et avait pris la fuite sans même penser à le prendre avec eux. Merlin ! Quel genre de père était-il donc pour ainsi abandonner son propre enfant ?

« Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ? » demanda Draco qui s'était rapproché de Caelum, la baguette pointée sur l'un de leurs adversaires.

Ils étaient entourés d'une bonne dizaine de loups garous et ne faisaient clairement pas le poids face à eux. Ce n'était qu'une question de minutes avant qu'ils ne finissent tous dans la gueule d'une de ces créatures. Caelum examina le terrain avec une grande attention, dévisageant un à un les loups garous. Il n'avait mais alors vraiment pas prévu ça dans son plan. Il n'en avait aucun cas mais n'aurait jamais pu imaginer que les choses se dérouleraient ainsi.

Pour tout dire, il avait pensé qu'il serait facile de s'introduire dans la meute de loups garous et de récupérer Remus. Pour lui, la mission la plus périlleuse était Azkaban et non celle des loups.

Neville se releva avec quelques difficultés et grimaça de douleur en se frottant le front. Il recracha l'herbe qu'il avait dans la bouche et chercha sa baguette magique qui lui était tombée des mains. Il parvint à la retrouver sans grandes difficultés et trottina jusqu'au trio.

« Ne devrions-nous pas aller chercher Remus ? » questionna Luna qui avançait vers eux sur le dos d'un loup-garou.

Les trois gryffondors et le serpentard regardèrent la serdaigle, interloqués. Etaient-ils en train de rêver ou la jeune fille se tenait à cheval sur le dos d'un animal dangereux ?

« Excuse-moi mais au cas où tu l'aurais oublié, nous sommes cernés par une meute de loups garous ! » s'énerva le serpentard.

« Ce ne sont pas des loups garous, ce sont des modificateurs » le reprit Luna. « Les gens ont tendance à les confondre. »

« C'est quoi un modificateur ? » l'interrogea Neville, intrigué.

« Un modificateur est une sorte de métamorphomage. Il ne peut se transformer qu'en loup. Contrairement aux loups garous, ils ont la capacité de se transformer en loup à n'importe quelle période de l'année et ce, sans aucune contrainte. La lune n'a aucune influence sur eux. » expliqua la serdaigle.

« Ils peuvent se métamorphoser quand ils le veulent ? » poursuivit le gryffondor.

Luna hocha simplement la tête.

« Mais Remus n'est pas un modificateur » lança Caelum, perplexe.

« Nous ne sommes pas dans la bonne meute » dit Luna. « Remus et la sienne se trouvent de l'autre côté de la forêt. »

« Mais le sortilège de traçage indique cette zone » répliqua Caelum, interdit.

« Oh ! Tu sais, ces sortilèges ne sont pas très précis. Ils ne le sont qu'à cent mètres. »

« Je vois » souffla Caelum.

« Une seconde » fit Draco, dubitatif. « Comment peux-tu savoir ça puisqu'ils sont sous leur forme lupine ? »

« Ils me l'ont dit » répondit Luna comme si elle s'adressait à un débile mental.

« Ils te l'ont dit ? »

« Oui. »

« Parce qu'en plus tu parles loup-garou ? » railla Draco, goguenard.

« Je ne parle pas loup-garou. »

« Alors comment peux-tu savoir que ce sont des modificateurs et non des loups garous et que Lupin se trouve de l'autre côté de la forêt ? »

« Parce qu'ils me l'ont dit » répéta la blonde.

« Comment te l'ont-ils dit ? » demanda le serpentard.

« Eh ben en me parlant » répondit simplement Luna.

« Comment as-tu pu les comprendre s'ils sont en loups garous ? » enchaina le blond.

« Vous allez vraiment continuer cette discussion encore longtemps ? » intervint Hermione, exaspérée.

Elle commençait à en avoir ras le chaudron de les écouter discuter depuis un bon quart d'heure. Discussion qui n'avait aucun sens selon elle, d'ailleurs.

« Je pensais pourtant que l'on avait tous établi que Luna n'était pas une personne tout à fait normale » ajouta-t-elle. « Sans vouloir te vexer, Luna. »

« Ce n'est rien. »

« Pourrions-nous revenir à nos chaudrons ? » questionna Caelum plus qu'irrité.

Il n'était pas en colère, il était super énervé. Ils étaient en train de perdre un temps fou à se disputer et à savoir qui était normal ou qui ne l'était pas. Si ça continuait ainsi, ils se feraient rattrapés par les aurors en moins de deux secondes. Ils auraient mieux fait de rester à Poudlard dans ce cas.

« Luna, ces…hum…modificateurs sont-ils dangereux ? »

« Oh non ! Un peu susceptibles mais certainement pas dangereux. Ils nous ont attaqués parce que nous étions sur leur territoire et qu'ils nous prenaient pour une menace. Ils protègent leurs enfants » répondit-elle en souriant avec bienveillance.

Elle caressa le pelage de la créature qu'elle montait et passa ses bras autour du canin.

« Donc Remus se trouve de l'autre côté de la forêt ? » redemanda Caelum.

Luna répondit en acquiesçant. Elle descendit du dos du loup et ce dernier se métamorphosa aussitôt en humain. La jeune serdaigle se tenait aux côtés d'un homme d'une vingtaine d'années aux épaules larges et à la carrure imposante. Il était torse nu et simplement vêtu d'un boxer blanc, dévoilant sa poitrine musclée.

« Bonsoir. »

« Bonsoir. »

« Je m'appelle Julius, je suis l'alpha de cette meute » dit le modificateur.

« Caelum, le chef de ce groupe. »

« Nous sommes désolés pour l'attaque mais comme vous aviez pénétré sur notre territoire sans prévenu de votre présence, nous avons pensé que vous étiez une menace pour notre meute » s'expliqua Julius.

« Ce n'est pas grave. C'est nous qui sommes désolés. »

Julius acquiesça et se tourna vers la serdaigle. Il prit la main de la blonde et y déposa un léger baiser, arrachant un sourire à l'adolescente.

« J'espère te revoir un jour, Luna. »

« Nous nous reverrons, Julius » promit-elle.

« J'attendrai ton retour avec impatience. »

Il déposa un baiser sur le front de Luna et se retransforma en loup. Il regarda une dernière fois la jeune fille puis jeta un dernier coup d'œil au reste du groupe avant de rebrousser chemin avec sa meute, retournant vers leur village.

Luna agitait sa main dans les airs, un sourire aux lèvres.

« Que vient-il de se passer ? » demanda Neville encore tout retourné.

« Vous venez simplement de rencontrer mon futur époux et ma nouvelle famille » répondit la blonde.

« Quoi ? » s'écria Draco.

« Ne cherche pas à savoir » conseilla son grand-oncle.

Caelum avait raison. Avec Luna, il y avait des choses qu'il valait mieux ne pas essayer de comprendre, au risque de vraiment perdre la tête.

Caelum retourna chercher le maître des potions qu'il avait abandonné un peu plus loin et constata à son plus grand désarroi qu'il ne s'y trouvait plus. L'ancien professeur de potions à l'école de sorcellerie de Poudlard avait disparu.

« On a un autre problème » annonça-t-il.

« Quel problème encore ? » grogna le jeune serpentard.

« Severus a disparu. »

« Quoi ? »

Caelum se tendit brusquement lorsqu'il sentit un bout de bois sur sa gorge. Il déglutit lentement, sachant déjà qu'il était menacé par le maître des potions.

« Déposez tous vos baguettes sur le sol et poussez-les vers moi » ordonna Severus. « Tout de suite ! »

Les quatre adolescents s'exécutèrent et posèrent leurs baguettes sur l'herbe fraîche à un mètre du maître des potions.

« Vous aussi, Potter. Déposez votre baguette. »

Caelum s'exécuta sans rechigner, ne faisant aucun mouvement brusque.

« Allez rejoindre votre groupe d'amis. »

Il marcha jusqu'à Draco et se positionna tout près de lui, faisant face à leur ancien professeur de potions qui ramassa leurs baguettes.

« Quelqu'un pourrait-il m'expliquer ce qui se passe ici ? Et pourquoi ne sommes-nous pas à Poudlard ? » questionna-t-il.

« Nous avons pris la fuite » répondit Luna.

« La fuite ? En agressant un professeur ? Avez-vous perdu la raison ? » siffla dangereusement Snape. « Je présume que c'est encore une de vos idées géniales, Potter, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Nous n'étions plus en sécurité à Poudlard » répondit calmement Caelum. « Nous ne pouvions plus rester une minute de plus dans cette école et surtout, je devais vous mettre en sécurité. »

« Poudlard est le lieu le plus sûr de toute l'Angleterre et je n'ai certainement pas besoin de gamins insolents et irrespectueux comme vous pour me protéger ! »

« Papi, je crois qu'il serait peut-être temps de lui dire la vérité » lui murmura Draco.

Caelum acquiesça, approuvant la suggestion du blond. Le serpentard avait raison. Il aurait nettement préféré avoir cette conversation dans d'autres circonstances mais ils n'avaient plus de temps à perdre. Il doutait fortement pouvoir reproduire leur exploit de tout à l'heure dans les cachots.

Severus devait les suivre désormais de son propre gré.

« Je suis votre père. »

Le maître lança un regard de la mort à celui qu'il croyait être le golden boy.

« Monsieur Potter, je ne goûte guère à ce genre de plaisanterie ! » grogna-t-il, énervé.

« Pourtant c'est la vérité, professeur. Il est votre père. En fait, il s'appelle Caelum Malfoy et c'est mon grand-oncle. »

Snape plissa les yeux, suspicieux.

« La personne qui se tient devant moi, monsieur Malfoy, n'est autre qu'Harry Potter et non un homme censé être mort depuis des années » lança-t-il sarcastique.

« Une manipulation de Dumbledore » s'ajouta Hermione à la conversation. « C'est lui qui a fait croire au monde sorcier que Caelum Malfoy était décédé alors qu'il l'avait enfermé dans un asile psychiatrique moldu pendant des années avant de le transformer en bébé et de le remettre aux Potter. »

« Tout comme il s'est chargé de modifier votre apparence, professeur » rajouta Luna.

« Vous devez nous croire, professeur. Jamais nous n'inventerions une telle chose. » dit Neville.

Le maître des potions était en train de jauger de la véracité des propos de ses élèves, se disant qu'ils étaient tous en train de mentir. C'était bien trop gros pour être vrai, de surcroît, il était sûr d'avoir toujours été un Snape, d'aussi qu'il puisse s'en souvenir.

« Si vous ne nous croyez pas, vous pouvez utiliser la légilimancie sur nous » proposa Draco.

Severus ne se fit pas prier et bondit tel un félin sur Caelum.

« Légilimens. »

Severus s'introduit dans la tête du gryffondor et chercha la vérité dans l'esprit de Caelum. Il resta une bonne demi-heure dans les souvenirs de Caelum, n'appréciant guère ce qu'il découvrait. Il vit parfaitement la lettre que Sirius avait envoyé à Caelum, la rencontre entre ce dernier et Draco sur l'allée des embrumes, la discussion dans le Poudlard Express avec Hermione, Luna et Neville, le plan d'évasion de Caelum puis leur confrontation avec les modificateurs.

Il sortit brusquement de l'esprit de Caelum, arrachant une grimace de douleur à son père.

« Ce…ce…n'est pas…possible » balbutia-t-il, éberlué.

« Je sais que c'est difficile comme nouvelle mais je suis ton père. Nous surmonterons ensemble cette épreuve et nous en sortirons vainqueurs. »

Severus écarquilla les yeux, horrifié. Non seulement Harry Potter était son père et Remus Lupin, son frère jumeau mais en plus, le seigneur des ténèbres était son second père.

Il tourna de l'œil et tomba dans les pommes.

« Ça c'est bien mieux passé que je ne l'imaginais » commenta distraitement Draco.

« Au moins, nous n'aurons pas besoin de le stupéfixier à nouveau » dit Neville.

« Je suppose que vous avez raison » soupira Caelum, les yeux rivés sur le corps inerte du maître des potions.

Les embrassades joyeuses n'étaient décidément pas pour ce soir. Il récupéra sa baguette et fit léviter le professeur de Poudlard.

« Nous avons assez perdu de temps comme ça. »

Il prit son balai et l'enfourcha avant d'installer le maître des potions tout contre lui. Le jour allait bientôt se lever et ils devaient agir au plus vite. Ils enfourchèrent leurs balais et se dirigèrent de l'autre côté de la forêt où se trouvait la meute qu'infiltrait Remus.

* * *

 **Note :** Le chapitre n'a pas été corrigé. Je le ferai parvenir à ma bêta et le modifierai plus tard. Encore merci à tous pour vos merveilleux commentaires.


End file.
